Tú y yo juntos por siempre
by Saku Swan
Summary: A veces la última persona en el mundo con la que quieres estar es la única persona sin la que no puedes estar... Sakura esta herida por que Shaoran la ha abandonado repentinamente hace 6 años. Será el amor lo suficientemente fuerte para volverlos a juntar? Nuevos amores, reencuentros, lagrimas, confusiones y amor en este AU.
1. Capítulo: 1: La fotografía

**Disclaimers****: Este es un AU que no tiene ninguna relación con Cardcaptor Sakura o sus personajes, mas allá del uso de sus nombres, personalidades y aptitudes creados por CLAMP.**

"**Tú y yo juntos por siempre"**

By:

**S**aku **S**wan

_**Summary**__: El destino los separó pero los ha vuelto a juntar... ¿lograran un vivieron felices por siempre o serán sólo un recuerdo que perdurará en el tiempo?_

**Capitulo 1****: La fotografía **

_Cada vez que yo me voy llevo a un lado de mi piel_  
_Tus fotografías para verlas cada vez_  
_Que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón_  
_Y yo no tengo remedio más que amarte_

_Y en la distancia te puedo ver_  
_Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver_  
_Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver_  
_Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver_  
_Cada vez que te busco te vas_  
_Y cada vez que te llamo no estás_  
_Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás_

_Cuando hay un abismo desnudo_  
_Que se opone entre los dos_  
_Yo me valgo del recuerdo Taciturno de tu voz_  
_Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón_  
_Que no le queda remedio más que amarte_

_Y en la distancia te puedo ver_  
_Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver_  
_Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver_  
_Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver_  
_Cada vez que te busco te vas_  
_Y cada vez que te llamo no estás_  
_Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás._

_(Juanes con Nelly Furtado "fotografía")_

_ ¿Dónde coloco estas cajas señorita? – pregunta un chico, que a simple vista parece un adolescente, que vestía un traje azul y una gorra con visera blanca.

_ Ehmm déjelas en el living yo después me encargare de acomodarlas. – Respondí con una sonrisa muy simpática. Luego de que el chico de la mudanza bajara las últimas cajas, le llevé un vaso de jugo fresco antes de que se retire.

_ Es usted muy amable, que tenga un buen día – el chico el da una sonrisa y se despide.

Bueno definitivamente estoy cansada y no es que sea una debilucha ni nada por el estilo, es mas soy una chica muy atlética y con mucha resistencia, pero todo este asunto de la mudanza y de comenzar a vivir sola pues me tenía un poco estresada.

"Vivir sola"

¡Guau, se siente tan bien la libertad! Puedo levantarme a la hora que quiera, invitar a los amigos que quiera a la hora que quiera, quedarme en la computadora hasta tarde o lo que sea sin que me importe si mi mamá o mi papá me digan que es tarde y que debería dormir porque pareceré zombi en el trabajo o en la universidad.

Lo mejor de todo es que… ¡Touya no estará molestándome las 24hs del día! Y pensar en ello me provoco la sonrisa mas grande que tuve en el día. Al menos hasta ahora.

Pero… ¿Por donde empiezo a acomodar todo? ¡Tengo tanto que hacer! El pasillo del departamento esta lleno de cajas, en el living están los pocos muebles que tengo por el momento. Me tomara una eternidad… más por como soy yo. Mi sonrisa se borro completamente al pensar en ello.

Riiiing

¿Eh? Yo no esperaba a nadie. Además muy pocos conocen la dirección de mi nuevo hogar en el centro de Tomoeda.

_ ¿Quién es? – grito mientras me acerco a la puerta.

_ Yo – y escucho una risita que me suena familiar.

_ ¿Quién es yo? – Aún no logro reconocerla

_ Elmo… - ¿acaba de decir Elmo? - ¡Tu amiga de toda la vida Sakura! ¿Queres abrir la puerta de una vez?

Abro la puerta y en efecto, me encuentro con mi amiga y prima de toda la vida… Tomoyo Daidouji. Mis ojos se iluminaron y mi sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja, mi salvadora ha llegado. Rápidamente le salto encima y la abrazo fuertemente. Casi nos caemos pero Tomoyo ya tiene experiencia en mis ataques de ternura así que si no nos caímos fue gracias a ella jajaja

_ Tommy menos mal que estas acá, al pensar en que tendría que ordenar todo esto sola casi me largo a llorar. – y es que estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero a ella le encanta decorar y organizar cosas así que seria pan comido y terminaríamos en la mitad de tiempo.

_ Sakurita, Sakurita ni loca te dejaba sola en tu primer día de independencia. Es algo muy importante y quería estar con vos para ayudarte en lo que necesites. Además traje mi cámara johoho – creería que se le iluminaron los ojos - ¿entramos?

Me sonrose un poco, que mala anfitriona soy.

_ C-claro adelante.

Solté a Tommy y entramos a la casa de la mano. La invite a sentarse en una de las sillas junto al desayunador porque la mesa estaba llena de cajas. Le serví un vaso de gaseosa y una porción de tarta de frutillas. Ya era un poco avanzada la mañana, eran las 11 así que no daba servirle algo similar a un desayuno.

Tomoyo Daidouji es mi única prima. Nos conocemos desde los pañales así que yo la siento como la hermana que nunca tuve. Es muy tranquila y observadora pero a veces suele ser un poco extravagante. De chica siempre me diseñaba atuendos varios y usaba su persuasión y manipulación para que yo los usara y encima me filmaba o sacaba fotos, cosa que aun le gusta. Según ella un evento importante merece un atuendo que le valla de la mano. Tiene ojos color azul y un pelo negro azulado lo cual contrasta mucho con su piel blanca.

Luego de charlar un largo rato sobre cosas sin mucha importancia, nos pusimos a trabajar. Yo estaba muy contenta por mi primer departamento era muy acogedor y espacioso. Ni bien pasabas por la puerta a la izquierda estaba la cocina y lo que mas me gustaba era que tenia un desayunador el cual separaba lo que es la cocina del comedor, después del área del comedor había 3 escalones y un barandal que daban al living que a su derecha tenia un extenso pasillo, con dos habitaciones a cada lado, el cual daba al baño que era una hermosura ya que tenia duchador y tina de baño. Ya me imaginaba dándome un baño de inversión tranquila por varias horas jajaja

Tommy se encargo de ordenar el comedor, el living y la habitación para invitados (si mi departamento tiene cuarto para huésped XD) y yo me encargue de la cocina, el baño, mi habitación y el cuarto de estudio. Quedaba una habitación así que decidí que allí guardaría cosas varias: mi bicicleta, mis Roller, cajas que no acomodara etc.

La habitación que elegí tenía un empapelado blanco con pétalos de cereza rosa y piso de madera blanco. Me encanto esta habitación por el estilo romántico que daba.

Me fue inevitable imaginar como ordenaría las cosas aquí: la cama de 1 plaza y media la pondría del lado izquierdo centrado de la habitación mirando al armario el cual estaba incrustado en la pared y tenia unas puertas de madera pintada de blanco lo cual combinaba con el piso y debajo de la cama pondría una alfombra color crema, a los lados pondría unas mesitas de luz bajitas con lámparas chiquitas de color verde agua, y finalmente en la esquina izquierda a la puerta pondría mi tocador favorito que tiene un cajón, un espejo con marco oval de color rosa con 2 cajones rectangulares con bordes en rosa y me vino con un banquito muy cómodo. ¡Ah! y me olvide de que las cortinas de la ventana de color beige de holganza y debajo de la ventana habría un mueble bajito pero muy largo el cual tiene 3 grandes cajones para guardar mis zapatos y esas cosas.

Lo se, mi habitación es muy romántica pero como verán amo los colores rosa y blanco.

Luego de unas horas logre mi meta y mi habitación era hermosa. Satisfecha, seguí con las demás habitaciones. De vez en cuando le llevaba a mi amiga algo para que tomara ya que le agradecía que estuviera haciendo este trabajo pesado conmigo pero según ella no era ninguna molestia ayudarme. Es muy buena.

Cuando iba para la cocina pude ver que hermoso había dejado ella el living.

Una alfombra blanca mullida en el centro de la habitación y encima de ella había una mesita ratona de color marrón oscuro con un jarrón con flores. Al oeste de la mesita estaba el sillón beige mas grande y un pequeño mueblecito barnizado con una lámpara y revistas, al norte había un sillón individual con la ventana con cortinas azul francés por detrás, al este estaba el mueble del televisor que tenia estantes con mis películas favoritas, el DVD y me había traído mi play2 jajaja y para el sur ya estaba la puerta de entrada. El living daba una sensación de madurez y de reuniones.

_ ¡Tommy te quedo precioso el living! – y era la pura verdad

_ No es nada Sak. Pero al parecer el curso de diseño de interiores que tome hace algún tiempo dieron frutos jajaja igual tu habitación queda divina y eso que no sabes mucho de diseño de interiores. ¡Eres buena en todo!

Ya estaba sonrojándome. Cuando mi prima empezaba a darme muchos cumplidos o halagos solía ocurrir esa reacción en mí. Siempre fui una chica tímida y vergonzosa y ella era mas caradura y segura. Somos dos polos opuestos pero congeniamos a la perfección.

Para las 2 de la tarde ya habíamos terminado casi todas las habitaciones del lugar. Quedaban unas cajas que organizar y cosas que limpiar, pero eso lo haríamos después. Estoy que me muero de hambre.

Salimos a comer a un restaurante muy lindo que descubrimos que quedaba a 4 cuadras del edificio de mi departamento. Nos sentamos y ordenamos nuestra comida y charlamos un montón. Siempre había algo de que hablar con ella.

_ No te imaginas los problemas que tuve con Touya cuando se entero de que me iba a ir a vivir sola. Es tan… sobre protector y molesto. – Mi hermano mayor tenía casi 30 años y aun me trata como si tuviera 14. Él trabajaba como chef profesional para un restaurante muy importante en Tokio y se había ido a vivir allá pero siempre que podía volvía a Tomoeda a visitar a mi padre, mi madre y a mi.

_ Era sabido que tu hermano reaccionaria de esa forma. Menos mal que tus padres pudieron persuadirlo para que te dejara ir. – declaro mi Tomoyo.

Y esa si que había sido una gran batalla. Para mis 23 años mi abuelo materno, Misaki Amamiya, me regalo un departamento en el centro de Tomoeda. Misaki Amamiya era el presidente de la corporación Amamiya, una empresa dedicada al comercio internacional, siempre que podía me consentía innecesariamente con regalos pese a edad. Era su bisnieta favorita según él. Pero cuando en mi cumpleaños número 23 me regalo un departamento y una cuenta corriente en el banco con plata para poder perfeccionarlo si quisiera… yo creí que se había pasado. Consideré en no aceptar tal regalo porque era mucho pero mi abuelo era insistente y mi mamá creía que seria de mala educación rechazarlo ya que lo entristecería si lo hacia. Así que acepte su regalo y le estaba eternamente agradecida.

Al comienzo mi abuelo (así le decía yo) no estaba muy involucrado con mi familia debido a que estaba algo resentido por el hecho de que mi padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, se casara con mi madre, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, a tal punto que yo tenia 12 años y ellos no se habían visto desde la ceremonia de casamiento de ellos. Pero después no se que habrá pasado y las cosas se arreglaron para bien.

Terminamos el almuerzo y volvimos a mi nueva casa comiendo unos helados y con bolsas llenas de portarretratos que vimos en una tienda mientras volvíamos. Recordé al verlos que tenia una caja en la que mi mamá me había guardado todos mis álbumes de fotos y pensé que la casa seria mas acogedora si tenia fotos de mis amigos y familia. Así que sin dudarlo lleve varios. Aunque sinceramente no se donde estarán todos esos álbumes jajaja

Estábamos algo cansadas pero nos faltaba tan poquito que pusimos manos a la obra para así poder descansar algo o salir a pasear. La única habitación que nos faltaba era la que no tenía ninguna función más que guardar cosas, la que utilizaría como "deposito".

Guardamos mi bicicleta, mis Roller, y puse un armario extra el cual me había regalado Tomoyo mientras comprábamos algunas cosas para mi casa. Según ella me era necesario un armario extra para guardar mi ropa que no utilizaría en determinada estación del año y para guardar los maravillosos atuendos que me confeccionaban, cuando vio en mí cara que no aceptaría se puso a llorar y no tuve más remedio que aceptar. Si lo se, soy muy flexible. =(

En fin, apilábamos las cajas que no desempaque en una esquina cuando sin querer me tropéese con el palo de la escoba y todas las cajas cayeron encima mío. Fue muy doloroso TT

_ Ay Sakurita que distraída eres, ¿estas bien? – pregunto muy preocupada mi mejor amiga

_ Si pero me duele mucho TT – a esta altura me lagrimeaban los ojos.

_ Ven, te ayudare a quitártelas de encima y a guardar las cosas que se desparramaron – y me dio una de sus sonrisas más amables.

En efecto, al caerse las cajas arriba mío algunas se abrieron y ahora había mucho desorden en el piso. Mientras apilaba de nuevo las cajas me llamo la atención el contenido de una de ellas. Eran mis álbumes de fotos que mi mamá me había guardado. Había libros llenos de fotografías de todo tipo, la mayoría sacadas por Tommy ya que esa era una de sus pasiones. Estaban los de nuestra infancia, los de primaria, secundaria y preparatoria y fotos de mis amigos y familia. Hacia tanto que no los veía. Los acomode y lleve al living para así elegir las que pondría en los portarretratos.

Saque 3 fotos en las que estaba con mi familia para poner en mi habitación, el living y la sala de estudios. Después comencé a ver el resto de las fotografías en donde estaba con mis amigos ya que no me decidía a elegir alguna. Tomoyo se sentó al lado mío para recordar viejos tiempos.

_ No ¡mira esta foto! Es de cuando estábamos en primaria y tuviste que actuar de príncipe. El disfraz que te confeccione para ese entonces te había quedado divino – y pude ver el entusiasmo en sus ojos. Solo sonreí. – OH… en esta foto estas con Shaoran.

Mi corazón se detuvo y sentí mucha nostalgia. Quite la imagen de las manos delicadas de mi amiga y en efecto… ahí se encontraba él. Estábamos los dos abrazados y vestíamos el uniforme de preparatoria y me acorde que el día en que nos la sacamos era nuestro primer y ultimo día de clases ya que cursábamos 4to de preparatoria. Él era mucho más alto que yo, tenía el pelo color chocolate y ojos color ámbar. Tenía mucho porte pero a la vez un toque de rebeldía. Pese a tener la camisa blanca y el pantalón de vestir del instituto se veía mayor.

Les contare quien fue Shaoran en mi vida, fue el chico del cual estuve enamorada desde 6to de primaria y fuimos novios hasta que terminamos la preparatoria. Nuestras vidas tomaron rumbos diferentes y por ello nos separamos. Él se fue a estudiar a Hong Kong debido a las obligaciones que tenia para con su familia y yo me quede aquí. Hace exactamente 6 años que no nos volvimos a hablar o tuvimos noticias del otro.

_ Que bueno que existen las fotografías, nos hacen recordar momentos que ya han pasado y que nuestra mente olvido – y es que no me había acordado de él hasta este preciso instante. Bueno miento, de vez en cuando lo recordaba pero hacia mucho que no veía una imagen suya.

_ Tenes razón, ¿ahora entendes porque me gusta que nos saquemos fotos? De este modo puedo guardar pequeños momentos para siempre. – y se acerco a abrazarme. Capaz haya notado que me perdí en mis pensamientos y que recordar me puso un poco triste. Aún esta en mi corazón pero me debo hacer la idea que parece que nunca mas lo volveré a ver así que… mejor no preocupo mas a Tomoyo. Además ahora ya hay otra persona…

_ Si ahora te entiedop – le sonreí para asegurarle que estaba bien. A veces con Tomoyo no eran necesarias las palabras porque nuestros gestos o acciones hablaban por si solas. – Creo que ya hemos terminado aquí. ¿Me ayudas a guardar estas fotos?

_ Obvio amiga, estoy para ayudarte.

Después de muchas fotografías elegí aproximadamente 10 fotos jajaja

- Bien ya hemos terminado. Iré a ubicar estas fotos en la sala de estudios y acomodare las que quedaran acá en el living. Vos lleva las que elegiste a tu habitación. – Me dijo ella – después si quieres podemos ir a alquilar alguna película y cenar aquí. Será nuestra primera cena en tu nueva casa – y pude ver que le lloraron los ojos. Si fuera un anime esto, se me caería una gotita en la cabeza. – así que sacare muchas fotos.

Ya me imagino lo que será esta noche… si para la mudanza saco alrededor de 120 fotos no me quiero imaginar todas las que sacara para nuestra "primer noche de amigas en mi nueva casa"

Me digne a levantar de mi sillón y fui a mi habitación a poner las fotos. En el tocador puse una de mi familia, otra con Tomoyo y una en la que aparezco yo sola. En la mesita de luz que estaba a la izquierda de la cama puse una en donde estaba con todos mis amigos de la preparatoria en el último día de clases y en la mesita derecha puse una con mis amigos de la universidad.

Prendí las luces calidas y suaves que brindaban las lámparas y antes de irme di un vistazo a la foto de la preparatoria… pero en especial a una persona.

Shaoran… fue todo lo que pensé antes cerrar la puerta.

**Nota de Saku Swan: **

Bueno ¿que les ha parecido este primer capitulo? Esta historia nació de unos guiones que había hecho para una "película" cuando tenía alrededor de 14 años. No se porque pero últimamente recordé la historia y me parecería linda hacerla con mi pareja favorita S&S

Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus review ^^ Este es mi primer "fanfic" y me serviría mucho su opinión. (Digo mi primer fanfic porque hasta ahora solo he hecho oneshots XD)

Si llega a haber mas de 5 review lo actualizare porque eso me da ánimos a seguir escribiendo porque significaría que mi historia les ha interesadop =D

Nos estamos viendo por fanfictionn ^^

Kissuuuuuuuuu!


	2. Capitulo 2: El pasado

**Disclaimers: Este es un AU que no tiene ninguna relación con Cardcaptor Sakura o sus personajes, más allá del uso de sus nombres, personalidades y aptitudes creados por CLAMP.**

"**Tú y yo juntos por siempre"**

_**Summary**__: El destino los separó pero los ha vuelto a juntar... ¿lograran un vivieron felices por siempre o serán sólo un recuerdo que perdurará en el tiempo?_

**Capitulo 2: El pasado**

_Cuanto es lo que debo perder, para poder perdonarme_

_Cuánto dolor tendría que vivir, para estar contigo de nuevo_

_Y otra vez, la estación cambia junto con el viento_

_Y otra vez, nos encontramos perdidos tú y yo_

_Cuando las cosas son difíciles, no quisiera estar aquí_

_Y aun así recuerdo el día que me enamore de ti_

_Y una vez más, mis memorias me retienen aquí_

_Una vez más, no sé donde ir y aun así_

_CORO_

_Te busco siempre esperando, ver tu figura en algún lugar_

_En el andén del tren, o en cualquier ventana_

_Aun sabiendo que juntos no podremos estar_

_Si mis sueños se hicieran realidad, ahora mismo iría a donde tu estas_

_Y no habría nada que no pudiera hacer_

_Lo dejaría todo solo por... abrazarte_

_ESTROFA_

_Si deseas evitar la soledad, con lo que hagas es suficiente_

_Porque la noche que caen las estrellas, no puedo mentirme a mí mismo_

_Y una vez más, la estación cambia junto con el viento_

_Y una vez más, nos encontramos perdidos tú y yo_

_CORO_

_Te busco siempre esperando, ver tu figura en algún lugar_

_Al una calle cruzar, en un profundo sueño_

_Aun sabiendo que juntos no podremos estar_

_Si lo milagros ocurrieran, ahora mismo te podría ver_

_En un nuevo amanecer, donde aparezco igual_

_Con aquello que no te dije y eso es que TE AMO_

_Los recuerdos, de aquel verano vuelven... a mí_

_Y un palpitar que desapareció..._

_Te busco siempre esperando, ver tu figura en algún lugar_

_En aquel lugar donde yo te conocí_

_Aun sabiendo que juntos no podemos estar_

_Si mis sueños se hicieran realidad, ahora mismo iría a donde tu estas_

_Y no habría nada que no pudiera hacer_

_Por abrazarte dejaría todo, solo por ti_

_Te busco siempre esperando, ver que aparezcas en cualquier lugar_

_En algún viaje en tren, esperando en el anden_

_Aun sabiendo que juntos no podemos estar_

_Si lo milagros ocurrieran, ahora mismo te podría ver_

_En un nuevo amanecer, donde aparezco igual_

_Y decirte lo mucho que te amo yo_

_Te busco siempre esperando, ver tu figura en algún lugar_

_Cerca de la estación, esperando el tren_

_Aun sabiendo que juntos no podemos estar_

_Si mi vida pudiera repetir, junto a ti por siempre estaría_

_No deseo nada mas, salvo estar contigo_

_Y decirte lo mucho que yo te amo_

**One more time one more chance **de **"masayoshi yamazaki"**

Es una mañana primaveral en el centro de Tomoeda. Una joven de cabellos largos y castaños se encuentra en el balcón de su departamento tapada con una cálida manta polar y una taza de té mirando como sale el sol por el horizonte.

(Sakura)

Ahhh… que placentero es esto. Menos mal que no podía dormir más sino me hubiera perdido de este paisaje. Está un poco fresco pero luego aumentará un poco la temperatura aunque con la calidez del sol se está bien. No puedo dejar de pensar y pensar en las cosas del pasado. Ver de nuevo aquellas fotos fue como volver a aquellos días, pensar que ya pasaron 6 años, casi siete desde que nos las tomamos con todos mis amigos.

Exceptuando a Tomoyo que la veo siempre, son pocas las veces que me encuentro con Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki y me han llegado noticias de que Eriol se encuentra bien en Londres. Del resto no sé nada mas pero supongo que me sigo viendo con los que son mis verdaderos compañeros. Del que si no supe nunca más nada fue de… Shaoran. Nunca logré comprender nada de lo que ocurrió aquella vez.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Yo estaba en mi antigua casa, en la que vivía con mis padres y mi hermano, leyendo un libro en mi habitación. De pronto mi celular vibra y sonrío al ver que es un mensaje de Shaoran._

"_Veámonos en nuestro árbol en media hora. Necesito hablar contigo"_

_No sé porque pero tuve una extraña sensación punzante y de dolor en el pecho. Algo malo sucede o puede suceder, me lo dice mi sexto sentido. Me dispuse a salir cuando me di cuenta que… ¡estaba en pijama! Dios que distraída suelo ser. En el pronóstico dijeron que habría probabilidades de lluvia pero a decir verdad no lo creo así que me cambie mis pantuflas por unas zapatillas, un short de color gris perla con pinzas, una musculosa negra y una remera con cuello bote manga larga color azul Francia. Cuando salgo a encontrarme pude notar que el cielo estaba todo nublado y que el aire estaba pesado, señal de que llovería pero no me importó porque ya era tarde para ir a cambiarme. _

_¿Qué será de lo que quiere que hablemos? A decir verdad desde hace unas semanas he notado que se está comportando algo extraño, misterioso, preocupado y distante por momentos. ¿Será que…? _

_No, no creo que sea eso. Espero. Uh ha comenzado a relampaguear, mejor me apresuro. _

_Al cabo de unos 10mins estaba debajo de nuestro árbol, que era un cerezo imponente ubicado en el templo tsukimine y allí estaba él: recostado contra el tronco mirando fijo hacia algún lugar pensativamente... Lo quise saludar con un beso en la boca, como acostumbrábamos a hacer desde que éramos novios pero solo me esquivo y puso su mejilla. Mala señal._

__ ¿Qué ocurre Shaoran? _

__ No puedo verte más. Nuestra relación se terminó. – me dijo yendo directamente al grano. _

_Me tomo un tiempo comprender aquellas palabras. Estaba en shock. ¿Qué no quiere que seamos más novios? Pero…_

__ ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso ya no… me amas? _

__ No… ya no te amo más Sakura. - me dijo posando sus hermosos ojos y fríos café sobre los míos y al verlos… nada había en ellos que contrarrestara sus palabras_

__ Te conozco mejor que nadie! Mejor que a ti mismo diria, ¿Por qué me mientes? _

__ No te estoy mintiendo. Lo digo enserio. Mucho tiempo intente ir en contra de las órdenes de mis padres, de mi clan al estar aquí en Tomoeda viviendo por mi cuenta cuando debería estar asumiendo como jefe, como sucesor… Así que… ¿para qué seguir engañándonos por más tiempo?-_

_¿Es acaso en serio? Sigue mirando hacia aquel punto en el espacio pero pude ver que su rostro se puso rígido al decirme esas palabras._

__ Así que según tu yo ya no soy apropiada para ti ni para tu familia?... eso cambia todo… _

__ Así es. Te he querido, pero luego de pensar he llegado a la conclusión de que estoy cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy un muchacho normal sin obligaciones. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento muchísimo. Ahora que ya he aclarado este asunto me dispongo a volver a mi departamento a empacar mis cosas._

_Un momento… ¿empacar sus cosas?_

__ ¿Empacar para qué? – pregunte aterrada_

__ Pues para irme de vuelta a Hong Kong Tonta. ¿Acaso creías que me iba a quedar en tu aburrida Tomoeda para siempre?_

__ No… no lo hagas. – pude ver por unos segundos que sus ojos se intentaban de llenar de calidez con mi pedido pero rápidamente cambio su imagen a una fría y distante… _

__ No me convienes Sakura. Entiéndelo._

_Estaba completamente shockeada y herida por dentro. Le iba a decir algo pero pronto cerré la boca. Lo seguía observando y en su rostro no había ningún rastro de emoción pero ver su insensibilidad me provocó ira._

__ ¡¿Por qué sigues mintiendo?! Tomoeda siempre te encanto porque decías que aquí podías ser tú mismo sin tener que cumplir el protocolo de ser un Li. ¿Y qué hay de todo el amor que me manifestaste estos 4 años se esfumo de un día para el otro? ¿Hay otra chica? ¿Es eso? Porque no puedo creerme que me dejes de amar después de todas las experiencias que tuvimos juntos y luego de tantos recuerdos vividos. ¡Nos conocemos desde la primaria! No entiendo por qué quieres lastimarme de esa forma. – Y ahí fue cuando unas traviesas lágrimas bordearon mis ojos. Mi llanto era una mezcla de dolor e ira. Yo sabía que el odiaba eso… esperaba que con este sincero llanto se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me lastimaba en el caso de que estuviera haciéndome una broma._

__ Ya lo he dicho y lo repetiré solo una vez más: Lamento que esto llegara demasiado lejos, solo he conseguido lastimarte satisfaciendo mi deseo de querer vivir una vida normal que no puedo tener. Debo volver a Hong Kong, me necesitan allá y no volveré jamás. No me busques, ni me llames ni nada. No te responderé. Olvídate de mí para siempre, ya no te amo. Quiero buscar a una mujer que sea madura y responsable y no una niña sensible e irresponsable. Entiéndelo. _

_Me quede en silencio mirándolo y derramando lágrimas. No sabía que decirle a eso. Me siento muy herida… Ya no me ama… _

__ En fin Sakura, me tengo que ir. Esta noche me vuelvo a vivir a Hong Kong ya que he finalizado mis estudios aquí. Iré a una buena universidad allá. Adiós… - y así me dio la espalda y se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta desaparecer de mi vista._

_Mientras él iba bajando las escaleras y la lluvia no aminoraba, me acerqué al borde de la misma para ver como la persona que creía era el amor de mi vida, escapaba de mi vista y… vida. Estaba completamente empapada al momento en que lo vi tomarse su auto y solo en esa ocasión levanto la mirada hacia mi lugar y se fue. No sé cuánto tiempo abra pasado hasta que reaccioné y comencé a bajar apresuradamente las escaleras. Corrí y corrí debajo de la acuosa lluvia sin rumbo por un largo rato, sin embargo pronto tome conciencia de mi posición y había acabado en el Parque Pingüino. _

_No sabía qué hacer ni que pensar… solo me senté en uno de los columpios y me balancee un rato sin pensar en nada en especial. Como que aun no caía con respecto a los hechos pasados. _

"_No… ya no te amo mas Sakura"_

_Esas palabras no dejaban de retumbarme en la cabeza, y me hacían sentir un dolor que me atravesaba todo el corazón. Me quede quieta en el columpio, puse mis codos sobre mis rodillas, mis manos en la cara y nuevamente las lagrimas asomaron por mis ojos confundiéndose con las gotas de la lluvia. Habrá pasado un tiempo hasta que note que no caía agua del cielo por lo que levante mi rostro para ver que un hombre joven de ojos azules me protegía de la lluvia con su paraguas. Lo mire confundida._

__ Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero te hará mal estar así, más de lo que pareces estar. Tómalo y si alguna vez nos volvemos a cruzar me lo devuelves sino no hay problema alguno. Hasta luego y ánimos pequeña. _

_Y así como si nada se alejo, pero que interrumpiera mi burbuja de dolor personal me hizo reaccionar en que ya había oscurecido bastante y en seguramente mi familia estaba preocupada. Tome el paraguas que me dejo y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa distrayéndome por un momento de mi dolor pensando en la bondad de aquella persona. _

_(__FIN DEL FLASHBACK__)_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

El sonido del timbre me saco de mis recuerdos.

_ ¡Ya voy! – avise mientras me alejaba del balcón. Me puse mis pantuflas y un saquito ya que sin la mantita polar me estaba dando un poco de frío y deje el té sobre una de las mesitas que había en el living. ¡Que vergüenza, Aun estoy en pijama! No me he dado cuenta de la hora ya son las 11. Espero que solo sea el chico que trae los diarios.

_ ¿Si? ¿Hola? – me asome por la puerta y no había nadie. Qué raro, Salí y mire a ambos lados cuando de repente…

_ BUUUUUUUUUUUUU – me sorprende una voz, obviamente grite aterrada y solo atine a intentar volver hacia mi departamento – ¿Sakura aun te asusta que te venga a visitar? – me pregunta la misma voz un tanto divertida. Levanté mi vista para chocarme con unos hermosos ojos color cielo y una melena corta rubia.

_ ¡Fye, Eres un tonto! ¡Me has dado el susto de mi vida! – luego de que se me pasara el enojo y darle unos golpecitos a su torso, lo abracé.

_ Que fácil se te pasa el enojo sakurita, ¿aún en pijama? – me sonroje al instante. Y escondí mi rostro en su cuerpo, él ya sabía que eso significaba que estaba un tanto apenada pero de todas formas intento reprimir una risa - Es un día hermoso y pase a buscarte así salimos a almorzar, ¿Qué te parece?

_ Me parece una muy buena idea – le dije dándole una gran sonrisa - ¿Por qué no pasas y te sirvo algo de beber? Mientras tanto yo me preparo para salir.

_ De acuerdo.

Fye pasó y se sentó a tomar un refresco en el desayunador mientras yo corría a mi habitación a arreglarme un poco. Se veía realmente bien con su pantalón blanco de gabardina, la chomba celeste que combinaba con el sweater escote en v color azul y unos zapatos marrones. La verdad a veces se vestía como todo un galán.

Mi relación con Fye… no la sabría describir. Somos muy buenos amigos pero a veces somos más de eso. Me gusta y yo le gusto pero como que aún no damos el paso para salir de amigos. Nos conocimos varios años atrás y me ha demostrado que es una persona en la que puedo confiar siempre, pase lo que pase, por todo el apoyo y cariño brindado.

¿Qué me podía poner? Mmm... Revolví mi armario y encontré un atuendo sencillo pero femenino.

Un short cito de tipo ballon celeste clarito, una musculosa blanca y como estábamos en primavera elegí un cardigán rosa y una chalina de un tono más oscuro al cárdigan ¡Ah! y en los pies opte por unas sandalias beige. Después de ponerme un poco de rubor, mascara para pestañas, sombra color beige con toques de dorado, pintarme los labios de rosa y tomar un bolso floreado ya estaba lista.

Cuando salí de la habitación y me crucé con su mirada, sentí vergüenza. Tenía una mezcla de ternura y adoración que internamente me gustaba. Me gustaba que él me mirara así por más que no seamos nada en especial.

_ Te ves hermosa como siempre mon ciel [*1] – y se acercó hacia mí para apartar unos mechones que caían sobre mi cara – mucho mejor, ¿vamos?

Muy contenta con aquella caricia discreta le dije que sí. La salida resulto de lo más tranquila y divertida, fuimos hacia un restaurante que estaba ubicado sobre una avenida en el centro de Tomoeda y nos sentamos en una mesa con sombrilla, que estaba afuera así disfrutábamos la brisa primaveral. Luego fuimos a caminar para bajar un poco el almuerzo y decidimos ir por unos helados, él se pidió chocolate y sabayón y yo me pedí frutillas al agua y limón.

_ No sabía que te gustaran gustos de helados tan… ácidos – me cuestiono Fye

_ Depende, no tanto pero hoy me dieron ganas de tomarlos – le dije sinceramente – también me gustan otros como los que te has pedido.

_ ¿Y si me convidas un poco de tu helado y yo te doy un poco del mío? – propuso Fye y después de hacerme la tonta y considerarlo le dije que si con una risa. Él tomo una cantidad considerable de sus gustos en su cuchara y me la extendió para dármelo en la boca y yo hice lo mismo. Cuando estoy con él no me doy cuenta de lo que hago, todo me sale espontáneo y siento que disfruto el presente.

Hace tanto no me sentía así… si lo pienso bien no me siento así desde mi noviazgo con… Shaoran. Ahhh… al parecer por más que pase el tiempo no me podré olvidar del todo de él. Es una persona que ha dejado huella en mí. Pero no, no puedo pensar en él estando en esta salida tan linda con Fye.

Seguimos caminando sin rumbo alguno mientras conversábamos a gusto, conversamos desde macroeconomía hasta cual es el tipo de perro más compañero que existe. Yo le dije que amaba los Golden retriever pero él prefería los colie.

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos al templo Tsukimine, hace bastante que no venia aquí, por motivos obvios… no quería recordar aquella tarde lluviosa en la que Shaoran termino conmigo y se marcho. Me sentía rara mientras subía las escaleras y llegué hasta la parte más arriba de las escaleras para ver el hermoso árbol de cerezos el cual estaba radiante y lleno de flores. Nos sentamos en unos banquitos debajo de uno de los tantos árboles que había, aunque el más imponente era el que se encontraba en el centro del predio.

_ Traeré unos refrescos, te traigo de frutilla ¿no? – me dijo con una sonrisa muy amable.

_ Si por favor, al parecer ya te sabes mis gustos al pie de la letra – le comente riéndome un poco.

_ A decir verdad cada día es una sorpresa como ocurrió hoy con los gustos del helado, solo tengo buena memoria de las cosas que me importan – me miro de nuevo de aquella forma tan… especial- Espérame aquí y sostén mi sweater por favor.

Cuando dejo su precioso sweater azul se veía aun más galante con su chomba celeste, Fye siempre tuvo buen gusto en la ropa. Sin embargo su ausencia provocó que mi mente tuviera espacio para pensar nuevamente en cierto chico de ojos ámbar y cabello castaño y en nuestro ultimo día en este preciso lugar. Recuerdo que estaba todo gris, frío y húmedo nada que ver con el clima actual, soleado, cálido y con mucho viento. Totalmente un panorama más alegre.

Y es que si me pongo a pensar he recuperado casi por completo el buen ánimo que solía tener cuando era adolescente ya que luego de la partida de Shaoran tuve unos tiempos bastantes sombríos. Pero gracias a mis padres, mi hermano, Tomoyo y Fye había conseguido salir adelante.

Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de una suave brisa que pasaba y me lleve una mano a la cabeza intentando contener los pelos que se agitaban con el viento. De pronto era como si hubiera vuelto atrás y me veía a mí y a Shaoran debajo de la lluvia hablando…

"_Ya no te amo mas Sakura… No me convienes, acéptalo"_

Recordar esas palabras hizo que me doliera el corazón, tanto que tuve que llevarme una mano hacia mi pecho para soportarlo.

_ Deja de lastimarte Sakura, eso ya paso – de repente abrí los ojos y esta Fye con dos refrescos en las manos sentándose al lado mío – Yo creo que deberías de permitirte ser libre y no ser mas esclava del pasado ya que a fin de cuentas es eso… pasado. Toma – y me extendió el refresco.

Él entendía lo que me estaba pasando porque una vez le conté él porque me había encontrado en la lluvia la primera vez que nos cruzamos. Por un momento me sentí triste y enojada por permitir que estos recuerdos aparecieran justo cuando estaba pasándomelo tan bien. Fye tiene razón, debería de olvidarme del pasado… ya han pasado 6 años y medio y ni siquiera ha intentado contactarse conmigo. Fue una Epifanía descubrir que muy dentro de mi ser aun lo seguía esperando, que patética soy. Pero no más, cambiaré o al menos intentaré con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo. No puedo esperar a alguien al que no le importo en lo más mínimo.

_ Tienes razón Fye. Seré libre, gracias por apoyarme siempre. – extendió un brazo y me despeino un poco, un gesto muy tierno y juguetón.

_ Siempre la tengo, ¿cuando aprenderás? – dicho esto ambos comenzamos a reír.

Luego de descansar en la sombra decidimos emprender el camino de vuelta a mi departamento ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y mientras lo hacíamos pasamos por el parque pingüino. El lugar donde nos conocimos. Divertida lo tomé de la mano y prácticamente corrí hacia los columpios y me senté en uno esperando que el chico de ojos claros me empujara. No fueron necesarias las palabras porque antes de pedírselo ya se había posicionado detrás de mí.

_ Fue en este mismo columpio en el que me acerque a ti aquella tarde lluviosa, ¿no, mon Fleur*2? – ¡otra vez me hablaba en francés! Últimamente me ponía apodos en francés pero no me molestaba.

_ Así es. Fue justamente aquí. – conteste mientras me balanceaba mas y mas. De repente se me antojo hacer una locura – Si yo me llegara a balancear mas y me tirara hacia adelante ¿serias capaz de agarrarme?

_ Si, lo más probable es que si. Eres liviana – su leve risa me saco una sonrisa. Se coloco enfrente de mi columpio esperando que yo saltase – bueno a la una, a las dos y a las… ¡tres!

Cuando dijo tres salté e increíblemente me tomó por la cintura mientras caía. ¡Que reflejos que tiene! Pero en vez de soltarme con sus brazos me pegó más contra su cuerpo haciendo que no me quede más alternativa que posar mis manos sobre su pecho. Levanté mi mirada un poco intimidada por la cercanía y me sonrío.

_ Me gusta cuando tienes tus momentos en que pareces una niña pequeña, me dan ganas de cuidarte y protegerte... – luego de un breve silencio declaró - Me gustas Sakura, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que sientas lo mismo que yo? – indago mientras apartaba un mechón que me había quedado sobre la boca.

Cuando caí en cuenta de las palabras ¡no sabía que hacer! O sea Fye me gusta si pero pero ¿y Shaoran? Bueno sé que no está más aquí sin embargo… No, he dicho que cambiaría y me libraría del pasado. "Acéptalo Sakura no volverá, no le importas, hablaba en serio", me decía mi voz interna. Debería darme una oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz luego de tanto tiempo.

_ La hay, tu también me gustas Fye – le respondí sinceramente.

Su rostro brillo de alegría y prosiguió – Se que tal vez es demasiado apresurado pero… ¿no quisieras que estemos juntos? Me refiero a algo más que amigos, a pasar esa barrera.

¿Seria capaz de pasarla? Realmente lo quiero tanto que no quiero perderlo de amigo pero tampoco es que no quiera ser más que su amiga. "¡Dios Sakura deja de darle vuelta al asunto y arriésgate! " (A veces mi mente era realmente persuasiva -.-)

_ Estemos juntos – le sonreí y dicho esto poso sus manos sobre mi cara y la acerco hacia él para que de este modo nos diéramos un beso simbolizando que ya éramos algo más que amigos.

Ya era tiempo para ser feliz… ¿verdad?

**Nota de Saku Swan: **

Holaaaaaaaaaa perdón por actualizar taaaaaan pero taaaaaaaaaaaaan atrasada! Estuve un tiempo demasiado agitada con el colegio pero ahora que ya lo he terminado tengo vacaciones y mucho tiempo disponible =D al menos hasta que tenga que hacer el curso de ingreso en la universidad que es recién en marzo. Respondo reviews!

**Tommy Cullen:** Gracias por apoyarme siempre! Te adoro más =)

**Nythan-kun:** No sabía cómo aceptar reviews "anónimos" luego de que me explicaron cómo hacer lo hice, gracias por tu crítica constructiva. Tuve algunos puntos en cuenta si leíste este 2do capítulo. Es verdad que el angst es lo que más fácil se me da pero suele dárseme cuando mi estado anímico se le parece. Espero poder seguir sorprendiéndote ya que soy una novata escribiendo pero me tengo fe =) Saludos!

**Al anónimo 2 XD:** me gusto tu comentario sobre como marco los detalles ^^ Te presentare una historia que te atrapara hasta el final, no decepcionare =) y como decís… Aguante s&s =D

Thank you for the advice. Really it served me very much to write the second chapter.

Y Gracias a sofi y a fer, amigos internacionales incondicionales.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Un poco más largo que el anterior e introduciendo un poco a Fye a la historia. ¡Me encanta! Jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado y pronto comenzaré con el capitulo 3, dejen sus reviews y nos veremos en el capítulo 3, o en algún lugar de ffnet =D

Kisses!

Aclaraciones: *1 Mon Ciel: Mi cielo; *2 Mon Fleur: Mi flor


	3. Capítulo 3: El viaje

**Disclaimers: Este es un AU que no tiene ninguna relación con Cardcaptor Sakura o sus personajes, más allá del uso de sus nombres, personalidades y aptitudes creados por CLAMP.**

"**Tú y yo juntos por siempre"**

By:

**S**aku **S**wan

_**Summary**__: El destino los separó pero los ha vuelto a juntar... ¿lograran un vivieron felices por siempre o serán sólo un recuerdo que perdurará en el tiempo?_

"_No des vueltas al pasado, pues no lo puedes cambiar, que no te agobie el futuro, pues no sabes si llegará,_

_Disfruta del presente, no lo dejes escapar, porque cuando se vaya, jamás volverá_."

Pacoyo

En el capitulo anterior:

__ Me gusta cuando tienes tus momentos en que pareces una niña pequeña, me dan ganas de cuidarte y protegerte... – luego de un breve silencio declaró - Me gustas Sakura, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que sientas lo mismo que yo? – indago mientras apartaba un mechón que me había quedado sobre la boca. _

_Cuando caí en cuenta de las palabras ¡no sabía qué hacer! __es decir __Fye me gusta si pero pero ¿y Shaoran? Bueno sé que no está más aquí, sin embargo… No, he dicho que cambiaría y me libraría del pasado. "Acéptalo Sakura no volverá, no le importas, hablaba en serio", me decía mi voz interna. Debería darme una oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz luego de tanto tiempo. _

__ La hay, tú también me gustas Fye – le respondí sinceramente. _

_Su rostro brillo de alegría – Sé que tal vez es demasiado apresurado pero… ¿no quisieras que estemos juntos? Me refiero a algo más que amigos, a pasar esa barrera. _

_¿Sería capaz de pasarla? Realmente lo quiero tanto que no quiero perderlo de amigo pero tampoco es que no quiera ser más que su amiga. "¡Dios Sakura deja de darle vuelta al asunto y arriésgate! " (A veces mi mente era realmente persuasiva -.-)_

__ Estemos juntos – le sonreí y dicho esto poso sus manos sobre mi cara y la acerco hacia él para que de este modo nos diéramos un beso simbolizando que ya éramos algo más que amigos._

_Ya era tiempo para ser feliz… ¿verdad? _

_._

_._

_ Estoy contenta de que finalmente estés dándole oportunidades nuevas a tu corazón Sakurita – me comenta mi prima mientras me sirve una tibia taza de té verde con unos pastelitos de vainilla con crema y frutilla que ella había preparado.

Desde lo ocurrido con Shaoran me ha costado mucho poder hablar libremente sobre mi vida amorosa, comentarios como estos que hace Tomoyo suelen ponerme un poco incomoda pero creo que ya es tiempo de dejar de comportarme como una desdichada adolescente y es hora de actuar como una mujer fuerte. Porque que yo sepa lo que no te mata solo te hace mas fuerte.

_ Fye no es una mala persona y si hubiera podido elegirte a alguien como la persona que te ayude a superar el miedo a volver a ser lastimada, creo que lo hubiese elegido a él para que participe del proceso. Es bueno, divertido, alegre, considerado, caballero y tiene los pies sobre la tierra. Nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera maduro e infantil a la vez y que mantenga esas facetas tan equilibradas.

_ Si es verdad, si me lo pongo a pensar creo que yo tampoco… ¡Ah! Ahora me acuerdo que si conocí a alguien pero que el lado juguetón lo tenía en menor grado

_ ¿Quién Sakurita? – preguntaba curiosa Tomoyo

_ Pues así recuerdo a Eriol durante la preparatoria – le dije como si la respuesta hubiese sido tan obvia como para no verla. Y capaz fue impresión mía o capaz no pero vi que mi mejor amiga de repente tuvo una mirada melancólica. Se había quedado pensativa mirando por la ventana de su enorme habitación.

_ Lo extrañas mucho, ¿verdad?

Tomo un sorbo más de té y lo dejo sobre la mesita. Luego me miro y me respondió:

_ Si, bastante. Cada uno tomo sus propias elecciones en el pasado y ahora tenemos que convivir con ellas en el presente. Espero le esté yendo bien.

Años atrás los padres de Eriol volvieron a Inglaterra junto con su único hijo, esto fue justo un mes después de terminar la preparatoria. Él debía estudiar en la universidad de Cambridge, tal como lo había hecho por generaciones la familia Hiraguizawa, para luego ser embajador de su país. Su relación no había terminado, se ven un fin de semana al mes en Japón o en Londres ya que ese era su único tiempo disponible porque ambos trabajaban en las empresas familiares o estudiaban en sus maestrías. Yo en cambio lo he visto hace unos años y solo mantenemos contacto por las redes sociales.

Como el cumpleaños de mi querida amiga caía un sábado, el viernes iba a viajar para Londres y pasar el fin de semana en la mansión Hiraguizawa.

_ Supongo tienes razón – le dije tratando de terminar con tantos temas delicados – Ha pasado tanto tiempo de que no lo veo debe de haber cambiado mucho. Lo imagino más adulto y estoy segura que sigue siendo más alto que yo. – comente angustiada al recordar como siempre me molestaba por mi escasa altura. En tiempos pasados me solía decir pequeña, pero me lo decía con cariño. Éramos muy buenos amigos.

_ ¡Ya se! – grito de repente cierta chica de ojos azules causándome un gran susto

_ ¿Vas a conseguir un desfibrilador portátil por si un día de estos me das un infarto? – y si no lo conseguía ella me encargaría de conseguirlo solo por si acaso ya que sentía como mi corazón latía rápidamente.

_ No, pedazo de tontita. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Londres? Puedes hospedarte en una de las habitaciones de la mansión que tiene Eriol y de paso despegas un poco tu mente de Tomoeda. ¿Qué te parece? – podía ver lo mucho que la emocionaba la idea, pero no quería estropearle su único fin de semana con su novio.

_ Tomoyo no quiero ser un estorbo… Siento que sería una entrometida si voy. – y es que a decir verdad me incomodaba la idea de estar sola en su momento romántico.

_ ¿Acaso estas en tonta querida Sakurita? ¿Cómo podrias ser un estorbo? Eriol te quiere y eres su amiga. Es más si te incomoda estar sola podemos invitarlo a Fye así de paso se lo presentas como tu novio. Míralo como unas mini vacaciones para vos también. – Me quede en silencio unos minutos pensando en la posibilidad por lo que Tomoyo siguió con su argumento – Mira hagamos esto: vamos a Skype, nos conectamos y hablamos con Eriol. Si él no tiene inconvenientes después llamas a Fye y le comentas.

_ Bueno está bien, si veo que tengo el permiso de Eriol para ir entonces iré. – porque para ser sincera, ir repentinamente sin su consentimiento no me agradaba nada. Quizás él quiera tener un fin de semana romántico con ella y yo le estropeo todo.

Mientras mi prima encendía la computadora yo me quede sentada comiendo el último pastelito de Fresa. Hace mucho que no veo a Eriol, me gustaría volver a verlo. Es el único chico con el que más contacto tuve después de la preparatoria. Él sabe todo lo que paso con Shaoran y me había comentado que no volvió a tener noticias suyas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Es como si se hubiera borrado de la vida de todos lo que lo conocen… pero en su momento realmente me extraño que eso les ocurriera porque ellos eran mejores amigos. Si no le hablo a Tomoyo por 2 días ya al tercero me está acosando por teléfono preguntándome si estoy bien pero bueno supongo que la amistad masculina es distinta.

_ Sakura, ven. – me dijo mi mejor amiga mientras veía que en su pantalla se estaba iniciando el programa de Skype. – Hola amor, ¿cómo estás? – lo saludo alegremente

_ ¡Que sorpresa recibir tu llamado! Yo bien, debajo de un enorme papeleo que espero terminar esta noche o a más tardar esta madrugada. ¿Cómo te encuentras hermosa? – dijo mi ex compañero de preparatoria mientras acomodaba unos papeles en la mesa.

_ Bien aqui con una adorable visitante, ¿puedes imaginar quien es? – si… mi prima me vive adulando y por lo general cuando lo hace me avergüenza.

_ ¿Adorable visita? No me digas que estas con… ¿la pequeña? – lo vi sorprendido y emocionado a la vez. De repente dejo los papeles y se asomó aún más a la pantalla como si tratara de encontrarme por algún costado. Parecía un niño pero…. ¿Me acaba de decir pequeña?

_ Yo no ser una pequeña, soy una mujer hecha y derecha – le respondí con toda mi dignidad y con mi orgullo cuando aparecí sorpresivamente en la pantalla al lado de Tomoyo.

_ ¡Querida Sakura, que bueno es verte! Es cierto, estas hecha toda una mujer. Te has puesto linda. – Cuando él también me hace elogios me hace sonrojar – Pero dime amor… ¿a qué se debe tu repentina llamada?

_ Bueno la verdad es que quería preguntarte si podía venir Sakurita conmigo mañana y hospedarse en alguna de tus habitaciones con su invitado especial – y eso lo dijo con una mirada tremendamente picara.

_ ¿Así que… invitado especial? Eso suena interesante. Claro que puede, hay una habitación que posee una sala en común pero tiene dos dormitorios. Si no tiene inconvenientes se podrían quedar allí – dijo muy sonriente y divertido. Realmente le pica la curiosidad de saber y pensar en eso me hizo reír.

_ ¿En… en serio puedo ir?

_ Claro que puedes. Ademas mañana es su cumpleaños y creo que sería genial que lo pase junto a los que más quiere. Luego le diré a Christine que les prepare su habitación. Sera muy divertido – y me regalo una sonrisa cálida y sincera. – Si ahora me disculpan my ladies tengo que terminar con estos papeles así disfrutamos del día mañana. Te amo Tomoyo, bye bye.

Dicho esto desconecto la llamada. Pues resulto todo bien, contento brindo su consentimiento. Sólo me faltaba saber si querría Fye pero al parecer mi prima ya estaba en eso porque cuando me di vuelta estaba hablando por teléfono con la persona en cuestión.

_ Si, ya me he enterado y estoy realmente feliz por ambos. Los acosare con mi cámara en todo momento.- la sola mención de que sacara fotos me hizo un escalofrió porque ya sabía que tenía que esperar como mínimo 200 fotos de este viaje. –Está bien, te quería preguntar si no te gustaría venir conmigo y con Sakura este fin de semana a Londres. Lo que sucede es que mañana es mi cumpleaños y es sabado, asi que pense que seria una bonita idea poder estar acompañada de Eriol y mi bella Sakurita, además seria genial que tuvieras tu primer viaje con ella. Asi que… ¿Qué dices?– me puse nerviosa mientras esperaba la reacción de Tomoyo. Sabía que si le decía que no ella se mordería el labio y bajaría sus brazos pero en caso contrario sé que se exaltaría mucho por eso cuando repentinamente me asuste por su grito de emoción sabía que Fye no tenía problemas. – Vas a ver que lo pasaremos de lujo, ahora te paso con Sakurita.

Cuando me paso su celular tuve miedo que solo quisiera complacerla a Tommy y se enojara conmigo, pero fue todo lo contrario.

_ Perdón, Perdón, Perdón por esto que surgió tan repentinamente – le mascullé rápidamente, iba a seguir pero me interrumpió.

_ Ningún perdón, al contrario estoy contento de que tengamos la oportunidad de viajar por primera vez juntos y de pasar tiempo solos. Es decir, nos hemos ido de vacaciones antes pero siempre fue con nuestros amigos. Ahora es distinto, sé que al menos uno de los dos días podremos ir a pasear solos y eso me emociona mucho. Podría llevarte a Francia así conoces el lugar donde he nacido. – realmente lo note contento y eso me gusto. - ¿a qué hora nos iríamos supuestamente?

_ Ehmmm…. – me aleje el celular y le pregunte a Tomoyo lo mismo y me dijo que esta noche a la medianoche. – Me dice Tomoyo que a la medianoche sale el vuelo, podrías pasar por la casa de ella a eso de las 22:30, cenamos y nos vamos al aeropuerto. ¿Qué te parece?

_ Me parece genial. Nos vemos 22:30 mon amour. Despídeme de Tommy-chan!, ¡hasta luego!

Dicho eso la conversación termino y enseguida me puse a rearmar mi bolso. Afortunadamente me había traído ropa como para dos días, pero me faltaba ropa como para salir de noche. Pero a mi prima ni siquiera le importo ese detalle porque misteriosamente ella tenía unos vestidos hechos a mi medida que se veían realmente hermosos. Cuando le pregunte de donde habían salido solo me respondió "situaciones importantes requieren un atuendo importante" por lo que supuse que ella me los había hecho. Soy realmente afortunada de tenerla para que siempre me salve.

Súbitamente sentí que el tiempo había vuelto 10 años atrás y me encontraba preparando maletas para el viaje de verano que siempre hacíamos con mi papa, mi hermano y en los que siempre nos acompañaba Tomoyo. Mientras comíamos poky y tomábamos de a ratos té helado, preparábamos que íbamos a ponernos y que íbamos a llevar para no aburrirnos.

_ Bueno Sakurita ya tenemos listas las dos maletas – sonreía satisfecha por su trabajo aunque en mi opinión una maleta para las dos nos servía y sobraba pero ella es así… le gusta llevar ropa para cualquier momento que se presente. - ¿Por qué no vas a comenzar con la cena y yo termino de arreglar los últimos detalles?

_ No hay problema – dijo sonriendo Sakura y se marchó dejando la joven de ojos azules sumida en sus pensamientos…

"_Realmente espero que todo salga bien, solo quiero que seas feliz Sakura. Aunque si las cosas no salen como lo tengo planeado será una prueba de fuego para ver si realmente te has olvidado de él…. De Shaoran " _

.

.

_ Creo que lo mejor será invertir un 20% en la empresa Kinoshita, y si resultan bien sus ventas en el periodo de 2 meses no me opondría a ser su socio, después de todo la familia Kinoshita nunca ha tenido malos resultados en sus proyectos tanto empresariales como financieros – exponía un joven bastante atractivo de unos 24 años dejando impresionado por sus tácticas de inversión a un grupo de hombres que iban de los 40 a los 60 años. Esa era la reputación de Eriol Hiraguizawa, era el mejor a la hora de estrategias y tácticas cuando se trataba de su empresa.

_ Me parece una opción de lo más acertada, joven Hiraguizawa. Mañana en la mañana contactare a su secretaria para que le haga una cita asi la semana entrante estariamos empezando el papeleo– respondió el asistente del hombre de ojos azules.

_ Bueno creo que esta fue la última de las cosas pendientes a revisar para la semana que viene. Ya se pueden retirar, tengan todos un buen fin de semana. – declaro el dueño de Hiraguizawa Enterprises.

Se levanta y les da un cordial saludo a cada uno de los presentes y se retira a su despacho.

Acomodándose en su mullido sillón se desata la corbata y despeina su pelo. Todos los empleados saben que cuando él se encierra en un despacho luego de una intensa reunión con los socios nadie debe de molestarlo a menos que sea por motivo de causa mayor.

De repente escucha un sonido en su notebook, era una llamada de Skype. ¿Quién será a estas horas? Se preguntó.

_ Hola amor, ¿cómo estás? – me saludaba la más bella mujer del mundo

_ ¡Que sorpresa recibir tu llamado! Yo bien, debajo de un enorme papeleo que espero terminar esta noche o a más tardar esta madrugada. ¿Cómo te encuentras, hermosa? – entre tanto lio de papeles apenas puedo ver el teclado, mejor los acomodo. No quiero que piense que soy desorganizado.

_ Bien acá con una adorable visitante, ¿puedes imaginar quién es? – ¿Con quién podría estar a estas horas? De repente me siento molesto pero al estudiar cuidadosamente su frase, solo a una persona le dice adorable con un tono tan pícaro…

_ ¿Adorable visitante? No me digas que estas con… ¿la pequeña? - ¿podrá ser ella? Sakura Kinomoto, la mejor amiga de mi novia y una de mis mejores amigas durante la preparatoria. La quise siempre como una hermana menor.

_ Yo no ser una enana, soy una mujer hecha y derecha – me respondió una linda joven de cabellos castaños claro. ¡Tiene el pelo más largo que la última vez que la vi! Como ha pasado el tiempo….

_ ¡Querida Sakura, Que bueno es verte! Es cierto, estas hecha toda una mujer. Te has puesto linda. – y la verdad que sí, ya no es la niña torpe de 6to de preparatoria. Aunque pobre… de seguro muchos pretendientes la persiguen. Me tendré que dar una vuelta por Tomoeda para chequearlo. Uds. no lo saben pero soy la versión masculina de Tomoyo, Sakura es una amiga muy importante para mí y me preocupo bastante por ella y sus temas – Pero dime amor… ¿a qué se debe tu repentina llamada?

_ Bueno la verdad es que quería preguntarte si podía venir Sakurita conmigo mañana y hospedarse en alguna de tus habitaciones con su invitado especial – me intrigo bastante el tono con el que me comento esto… me gustaría saber quién es esa persona.

_ ¿Así que… invitado especial? Eso suena interesante. Claro que puede, hay una habitación que posee una sala en común pero tiene dos dormitorios. Si no tiene inconvenientes se podrían quedar allí – Casi me rio al ver que la pequeña Sakura sigue siendo igual de tímida porque se ruborizo un poco.

_ ¿En… en serio puedo ir? – lo pregunto tan insegura que me pareció raro. Es una de mis valiosas amigas y siempre podrá verme. Capaz la distancia le quito esa camarería a nuestra amistad…

_ Claro que puedes. Además mañana es su cumpleaños y creo que sería genial que lo pase junto con los que más quiere. Luego le diré a Christine que les prepare su habitación. Sera muy divertido – Y vaya que lo será… – Si ahora me disculpan my ladies tengo que terminar con estos papeles así disfrutamos del día mañana. Te amo Tomoyo, bye bye.

Termine la llamada de Skype con ellas y me quede con bastantes intrigas. ¿Quién será ese invitado especial? ¿Soló un amigo o algo más? Como sea mañana lo descubriré, mientras debo cancelar mis citas por los próximos 3 días. Siempre que tengo visitas de Tomoyo lo hago así que mi asistente sabe por qué lo hago y mete buenas excusas.

Aunque debo admitir que ha sido una movida bastante audaz… invitarla acá donde puede aparecer aquella persona en cualquier momento. Tengo que prevenir que se encuentren para evitar que salgan lastimados, creo que mi novia contaba con que lo haría. Pero a estas horas no puedo llamarlo, debe estar de viaje. Mejor le dejo un mail y espero que por una vez en la vida lea algo que le envio… sino será interesante ver que es lo que pasa.

.

.

Alrededor de las 10 terminamos de prepararnos. Cerramos las valijas, acomodamos todos los documentos en mi mochila y cada una se bañó. Nos quedaba media hora y llegaría Fye, así que por el poco tiempo disponible preferí hacer algo rápido y que les guste a todos. Pasta con salsa boloñesa.

Cuando él llego me dio un beso en la mejilla pero claro que Tomoyo no permitiría eso si ya éramos novios. Nos alentó a darnos un beso en los labios, cuando lo hice sentí las mismas mariposas que sentí cuando me dio nuestro primer beso. Es tan tierno y delicado… me conquistaba su forma de ser, sus actos… su todo…

De repente sentí una luz blanca que iluminaba la entrada donde estábamos los dos.

_ ¡Me muero, tengo la primer foto de ustedes como novios! – Sonreía con los ojos llorosos mi mejor amiga. A veces es toda una actriz.

Literalmente la fulmine con la mirada pero Fye tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me obligo a verlo. En un susurro me dijo "te quiero" y me dio un beso en la frente. Eso fue suficiente para hacerme olvidar del enojo.

Luego de eso entramos tomados de la mano a la casa de mi prima, la cual no paraba de sacar fotos o grabar en video. A veces es toda una acosadora pero a cierto chico de ojos celestes parece no molestarle, sino que se muestra divertido por la situación.

La mesa ya estaba preparada y pude ver que mi… novio (aún se me hace extraño llamarlo así) estaba feliz por comer pasta, la cual le encanta tanto como a mí.

_ La cena estuvo deliciosa – Fye sonreía satisfecho.

_ Es solo pasta – sonreí apenada. Por su cara parecía que hubiera hecho un banquete para un príncipe pero solo era pasta con salsa boloñesa.

_ ¡Todo lo que haces es genial Sakurita! Serás muy buena esposa. – y me guiño un ojo haciendo que mi cara pasara del rosado al rojo tomate. A veces me pregunto si mi prima lo hace apropósito.

_ Así es Tommy chan, yo también lo creo – y él también me guiño un ojo. Ok… estoy comenzando a creer que los dos juntos son una potencia.

Luego de la cena nos fuimos al aeropuerto en uno de los autos de la familia Daidouji junto con un par de escoltas. Mi tía Sonomi a veces exageraba con la protección. Presentamos los pasaportes y a los pocos minutos ya estábamos sentados en el avión. Al ser un vuelo de trasnoche nos ofrecieron café y algún que otro dulce pero después de comer tanto en lo de Tommy realmente ya me sentía llena y con sueño así que solamente pedí una botella de gaseosa por si luego me daba sed.

Estábamos los tres sentados uno al lado del otro, Fye en el medio de las dos. Aproximadamente a las 1 apagaron las luces, lo cual agradecí porque no me gusta dormir con luces encendidas. Reclinamos los asientos lo más posible y nos acomodamos para dormir. Me coloque sobre un costado de mi cuerpo y él hizo lo mismo de modo que nos veíamos al dormir.

_ Me siento muy contento por esto que nos está pasando, siempre te quise Sakura. Me costó darme cuenta que en realidad no te veía como una hermana pequeña que quería cuidar, sino que deseaba poder estar siempre a tu lado para protegerte y cuidar que seas feliz. – me contemplaba con unos ojos demasiados dulces y me acaricio una mejilla, yo solo le sonreí con infinita ternura – descansa… Mañana será un día largo – me dio un beso en la mano. Yo tome la suya y la acurruque contra mi rostro y eso fue lo último que recuerdo hasta que finalmente me pude quedar dormida.

_._

_._

_Era una noche de verano. Nos habíamos ido de vacaciones con todo mi grupo de amigos a una playa en las afueras de Tomoeda. Tuve un sueño demasiado extraño y luego no pude volver a conciliar el sueño por lo que decidí levantarme a tomar un poco de aire fresco. _

_Tenía un vestido de algodón que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, me gustaba dormir lo más cómoda y fresca posible. No hacia demasiado frio por lo que ni siquiera me moleste en tomar una campera o algo por el estilo porque el aire era bastante cálido, típico de una noche de enero. _

_La luna estaba en su total esplendor, llena y resplandeciente… El ruido del mar era demasiado tranquilizador y las estrellas tintineaban como si estuvieran saludándome. Me acerque a la costa y me sorprendió sentir el agua tan templada a estas horas de la madrugada, por lo que me adentre hasta un poco más adentro de mis rodillas. No me importo que mi vestido se mojara o bailara al mismo tiempo que lo hacían el viento y las olas. _

_Me sentía totalmente en paz. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo me quede mirando la luna sin pensar en nada en especial hasta que sentí unos chapuzones por detrás de mí. Alguien me quería hacer compañía y no sentí miedo porque reconocía esa presencia pasara lo que pasara. _

_Me abrazo por detrás colocándome un saquito de lana fina color blanco y apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro, así nos habremos quedado un rato mirando este paisaje y disfrutando de la soledad que nos permitía estar así de cerca. _

__ ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? No quiero que te enfermes o algo así_

_Siempre cuidándome él…. _

– _La pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú levantado? Por lo general siempre duermes sin ninguna interrupción._

_Sentí que sonreía y levantaba sus hombros, como diciéndome que él tampoco sabía. _

__ Si… es verdad. Suelo dormir profundamente pero cuando sentí que la puerta se abría quise investigar. Mientras bajaba pase por tu habitación para ver que estuvieras bien pero no te vi. Cuando salí y vi que en la arena había marcas de unos pies muy chicos que hacían un camino hasta el mar, fue cuando te contemple y quise hacerte compañía en esta noche tan linda. – Nos mecimos un rato con las olas, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo… - __¿Ahora responderás a mi pregunta?_

__ No podía dormir… tuve una extraña pesadilla en la que este año terminaba y no volvía a ver a ninguno de mis amigos nunca más. Si bien fue un sueño la posibilidad de que algo así pase me hizo sentir lo suficientemente inquieta para no poder volver a dormirme. – sentí que me abrazo más, como si estuviera reconfortándome…_

__ Eso nunca ocurrirá… siempre estaré a tu lado no importan las cosas que pasen. Eres especial para mi Sakura… - me hizo darme vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que yo tanto amaba de color miel –Siempre encontrare la forma de volver a verte, el destino nos quiere juntos… yo nos quiero juntos. Nunca olvides eso, ¿sí?_

_Le moví unos mechones de pelo castaño oscuro y le acaricie el rostro… _

__ Nunca lo olvidare… Shaoran. _

De repente me desperté en medio de la noche, sentía que el corazón me latía a mil por horas. Aquel sueño me mostraba algo que muy dentro mío se había quedado dormido. Uno de los veranos más especiales que había tenido durante mi adolescencia.

Pero por más lindo que hubiera sido también me recordó que solamente fue eso… un sueño porque la realidad era demasiado distinta. Me quede mirando la oscuridad por un rato pensando en porque diablos no puedo hacer a un lado esos recuerdos, esos sentimientos que tenía por aquella persona que tanto me lastimo…

A los pocos minutos se encendieron las luces del avión, en unos minutos estaríamos llegando a Londres. Fye despertó y miro mi cara extrañada pero solamente le sonreí, yo misma me había puesto la meta de volver a ser feliz y el pasado no se debe de entrometer. Se limitó a darme un beso en la frente, haciéndome saber que todo estaría bien sea lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

Descendimos del avión aproximadamente a las 9 de la mañana y era como si Londres nos estuviera dando la bienvenida, el sol estaba radiante, el cielo despejado y había una hermosa brisa primaveral. Aquel escenario cambio mi ánimo totalmente, me sentía llena de energía al igual que el día en el que fui de vacaciones de verano con mi hermano, mi padre y Yukito. No me apena mucho decir que me siento emocionada tal chica de 12 años.

Tome a Fye de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastre hasta el lugar donde se retiraban las maletas. Tomoyo miraba la escena divertida, creo que la vi filmándonos.

_ Muy bien niños, Eriol nos está esperando con una camioneta afuera. Me acaba de mandar un mensaje de texto – A pesar de que mi prima siempre mantiene su postura hoy la notaba particularmente emocionada por lo que con mi chico de ojos celestes pusimos todas las maletas en un carrito porque él será fuerte pero tampoco como para arrastrar 3 maletas enormes por todo el lobby.

Fue reconfortante después de tantas horas en el avión sentir los rayos del sol en la piel pero eso nada le importo a Tomoyo quien ni bien diviso una camioneta Ford se fue corriendo a ella para saltar en los brazos de Eriol. Era una escena linda, él con una mano aproximaba la cabeza de ella hacia sus labios y con el otro brazo la estrechaba por la cintura.

Ellos eran el uno para el otro, siempre juntos pese a la distancia y a medida que pasaba el tiempo su relación era más fuerte. Espero algún día tener algo así con Fye. Al pensar en ello me sonroje completamente y me fue inevitable buscarle la mirada a él. Como si me leyera la mente me sonrió y me tomo de la mano. Estas eran las cosas que más me gustaban de él, que no se necesitaran las palabras para saber que piensa o siente el otro.

Como si Tommy recordara de repente nuestra presencia se dio vuelta toda sonrojada y nos miró como si nos pidiera disculpas. Solo le sonreí, me alegraba verla tan feliz.

_ A ver a ver a ver, ¿Dónde está la pequeña Sakura? –No aguante yo tampoco cuando vino hacia mí y comenzó a darme vueltas en el aire mientras me apretujaba. A Eriol le gustaba mucho comportarse como hermano mayor conmigo y no me molestaba en absoluto porque así lo sentía yo.

_ Tanto tiempo sin verte Eriol, casi me olvido de tus fuertes abrazos. Gracias por invitarme, déjame presentarte a mi novio Fye Flowrite. – me latía rápido el corazón por la emoción, espero que se puedan llevar bien ellos dos.

_ Buenas tardes Eriol, mi nombre es Fye, un gusto conocerte – dicho esto le extendió la mano para que se saludaran. – muchas gracias por la invitación. Me pone contento ver a las niñas tan felices.

_ Digo lo mismo, un gusto. – por la cara de Eriol supe que seguramente tendría ganas de pasar algún tiempo a solas con él para terminar de conocerlo un poco más pero de ningún modo había rechazo en su expresión, más bien parecía que se divertía con la situación, por lo que eso me tranquilizo bastante - vamos a ir hacia mi mansión en las afueras de Londres, creo que merecen un descanso después de tanto viaje.

Mientras viajábamos tomábamos refrescos, nos sacábamos fotos graciosas cada tanto y cantábamos canciones que pasaban por la radio a todo volumen. Las fotos eran tan bizarras que rogaba que Tomoyo en algún momento se despistara así yo podría borrar esas imágenes tan bochornosas que me saco.

La mansión de Eriol era increíble, estaba situada a las orillas de un lago y para llegar a ella debías ir por un sendero en medio de un bosque pequeño. Parecía sacada de una ilustración de algún cuento londinense. Nos estacionamos enfrente de la puerta de entrada de la cual salió una mujer de unos 30 años aproximadamente que llevaba puesto el típico vestido de mucama. Espero pacientemente a que bajáramos uno a uno y Eriol nos la presento.

_ Muchachos ella es Christine, mi mucama personal. Ella los ayudara con cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en acudir a ella por cualquier inconveniente.

_ Buenos días, sean todos bienvenidos. – creo que se notó en mi cara alivio al ver que la mujer podía hablar japonés ya que me estaba preocupando el tema de la comunicación.

_ Christine por favor podrías llevar a la señorita Sakura y a su acompañante a su habitación. – le pidió gentilmente a su sirvienta

_ Desde luego señor. Síganme por favor – nos fuimos con la mucama mientras Eriol ayudaba a Tommy a que se estableciera. Eran las 10 de la mañana por lo que mi amigo nos dijo que la cena se serviría a eso de las 11.30 por lo que podíamos explorar a gusto la mansión hasta esa hora. Él luego nos buscaría o en su defecto sus sirvientes.

Caminamos por amplios pasillos alfombrados y llenos de pinturas demasiado bonitas, los techos eran bastante altos por lo que era imposible tener esa sensación de claustrofobia. Había muy buena luz debido a los grandes ventanales que, al estar abiertos permitían el ingreso del agradable aroma a rosas del jardín. Parecía el de Alicia en el País de las maravillas, recuerdo que en la niñez Eriol alguna vez me había comentado que tenía un jardín así pero nunca pensé que en tales dimensiones.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la habitación, me quede maravillada. Era amplia, espaciosa y luminosa. Tenia una cama con dosel, había un armario modesto pero no por ello menos lujoso ya que poseía un espejo de cuerpo entero en una de sus puertas adornadas con imágenes talladas en madera, tenía un sillón ubicado en una de las paredes el cual tenía enfrente una mesita ratona, un escritorio y por ultimo una puerta que daba al baño. Cuando vi que había una tina instantáneamente pensé que a la noche me daría un largo baño reparador.

Fye dejo los bolsos al lado del sillón y yo me recosté un rato en la cama. Un momento… una cama…. ¡¿voy a tener que compartirla con Fye?! No es que no confiara en el pero me daba mucha vergüenza la idea de dormir con el toda la noche. Lo observe desde mi posición acostada en la cama y sentí que se me acaloraban las mejillas pensando en distintas situaciones que se podían dar. ¡Dios! ¿En qué estoy pensando? Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de desaparecer mi sonrojo pero él me conocía y se me acerco.

_ ¿Quieres que le pida a Christine que me de la habitación de al lado para mí solo? – lo mire con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de que haya pensado eso. Igual al ver mi repentino sonrojo estando en la cama habrá supuesto que pensaba y seguro no me quería incomodar. Lo pensé por un momento…. Tenemos que derribar las vergüenzas, vencer esas barreras de solo amigos. Ahora era mi novio y teníamos que adaptarnos a lo que ello significaba. Tengo que aprender a confiar en su persona como mi pareja no como mi amigo.

_ Descuida… pu… puedes quedarte con… conmigo Fye. – No lo pude ver a los ojos mientras le decía aquello. Me sentía demasiado avergonzada, espero no piense mal de mí por dejarlo conmigo. Me cubrí el rostro entre mis brazos tratando de calmarme. Sentí un peso adicional en la cama y supuse que él se había sentado al lado mío. Comenzó a acariciarme el cabello, mimándome sabiendo que a mí me gustaba que me hagan eso. Lo observe con uno de mis ojos asomándome entre mis brazos y vi que me miraba con infinita ternura. Me calme al ver esa tranquilidad en su rostro por lo que me quede sentada en la mitad de la cama mientras el posaba una de sus manos en mi rostro.

_ Te quiero y nunca te haría daño ni nada malo. Ya verás que el Fye como amigo que conoces no es muy distinto al Fye que se convirtió en tu pareja. La diferencia es que ya no me siento reprimido a darte las caricias que siempre soñé con darte desde el momento en que me enamore de ti. – dicho esto rozo sus labios con los míos tomándome el rostro con sus manos y acariciando mis mejillas.

No sé en qué momento pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo más a mí, para sentir más de ese amor que me profesaba. Su amor por mi hinchaba tanto mi corazón que deseaba demostrarle que yo también lo quería así. Me acerque más hacia el apoyándome sobre mis rodillas y sus hombros y el me abrazaba por la cintura mientras estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, recorriendo mi espalda con sus manos. El beso comenzó a subir de intensidad por primera vez, sentía que la respiración comenzaba a dificultarse, me sentía demasiado agitada tanto como mi novio. Nos separamos por unos momentos y nos miramos fijamente, en sus ojos celestes había ternura pero por primera vez vi pasión en sus ojos, los míos… no sé qué reflejaban pero me sentía osada, alentada por la pasión en sus ojos.

Me tomo por la cintura y me sentó enfrente de él, con mis rodillas flexionadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Así en esa posición, el sentado y yo encima de él volvió la competencia de besos. Recuerdo que tuve un momento de cordura y pensé "Sakura… quien te viera diría que no eres tu, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" La verdad es que no sabía que me pasaba, solo me deje llevar por los sentimientos de mi corazón y mi cuerpo. Mi mente carecía de autoridad para opinar sobre mis actos. Me gustaba esa sensación de posesión y ternura que me estaba brindando el chico de ojos celestes y sabía que lo incitaba a mas porque cuando enredaba mis dedos en sus cabellos el hacia lo mío y me apegaba más hacia él.

¿Dios… en que terminara toda esta danza de caricias y besos?

La respuesta que daba mi escasa parte racional en estos momentos me hacía sentir vértigo… Me debatía entre parar de besarlo e instarlo a mas cuando de repente…

Pi pipipipipipi

El reloj de Fye comenzó a soñar muy fuerte indicando que ya eran las 11 del mediodía. ¿Habíamos estado una hora….? Me sonroje totalmente y ahora si me sentía nerviosa… ¿Cómo interpretaría mi amigo… mi novio esta acción que tuve hacia él?

Lentamente el beso fue bajando de ritmo hasta que culmino con un largo rose de labios que duro más de medio segundo. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía sentir su mirada escrutándome lo cual me ponía aún más nerviosa.

_ Mírame – me pidió dulcemente y así lo hice – No te avergüences ¿sí? Me ha gustado mucho. – él también estaba sonrojado y entendí que el trataba de poner tranquilidad a la situación – Te adoro. – me dio un beso en la frente. – Ahora… deberías ir y ponerte linda para almorzar. Conociendo los ingleses y sus tradiciones puedo suponer que almorzaremos en el jardín de afuera así que ve, cámbiate y hazle sentir envidias a las flores de su jardín por tu belleza – era tan tierno! Le di un beso en la nariz y lo abrace. – Además de que deberías reincorporarte porque si nos ven así creo que sería muy comprometedor mi Sakurita – ya salió su tontez.

_ Fye! – exclame avergonzada y me levante rápidamente hacia el bolso buscando un atuendo para lucir.

Esto de que Tomoyo me acomode las valijas algún día lo cambiare… ¡no sé dónde están las cosas ni sé que cosas me trajo! Revolviendo prácticamente toda la maleta conseguí distinguir un hermoso vestido largo blanco de algodón con corte princesa y delicadas flores bordadas en verde. Fue amor a primera vista, será una loca a veces pero mi prima sabe lo que me gusta. Busque algo para ponerme en los pies y opte por unas ballerinas que combinaban con el vestido. Temiendo que haga frio me puse un cardigan verde y fui al living de la habitación a encontrarme con un hermoso chico de ojos celestes con una bermuda blanca, una camisa corta azul, un cardigan blanco con dos rayas azules que iban del hombro hasta el puño en los pies tenía unas zapatillas converse azules.

_ Vaya! Alguien se ha tomado muy enserio lo de darle envidia a las flores del jardín. Estas muy hermosa, Sakura. – me sonroje instantáneamente pero sonreía porque me sentía contenta de haberle gustado. Me dio un beso y sentí que explotaba de felicidad por dentro.

_ Tú también te ves bien, mas que bien diría muy atractivo, perfecto para causar envidia – reprimo una risita, me gusta tomarle el pelo y hablar como lo hace él - ¿vamos?

Estaba caminando para la puerta cuando Fye me hace girar y me pone un gran sombrero de color blanco con un lazo verde.

_ Te ves adorable con tus casi indivisibles pecas pero no me gustaría que te quemes ese hermoso rostro asi que déjatelo ¿por favor? – estábamos cara a cara, se podía sentir la respiración del otro. Ahhh es tan hermoso… trato de ordenar mis pensamientos y le doy una respuesta.

_ Es… esta bien, vamos – lo tomo de la mano y salimos hacia el gran vivero comedor para tener un agradable almuerzo.

.

.

_ Dulce y acogedora Inglaterra, ya te extrañaba – exclamaba mientras me estiraba en la reposera ubicada en el balcón de la mansión de Eriol. Este lugar siempre lo tenía designado como un lugar de reuniones o comidas importantes. Recuerdo muchos desayunos, almuerzos y cenas compartidas con mi novio. Realmente me encantaba este lugar.

_ ¿Y a mi no? – me pregunta mi novio mientras deposita una bandeja con te helado y dulces.

_ Obvio que si, todo el tiempo. – me deposita un beso en los labios y se recuesta a mi lado. A decir verdad esta reposera es tan grande que creo que entraría una persona más pero al menos no por hoy. Quiero estar solamente en su compañía. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y el comienza a acariciar mi espalda. Extrañaba su contacto.

Desde que los padres de Eriol decidieron que debía continuar sus estudios universitarios en Londres, cada momento que podamos compartir es único. Deseas atesorar cada minuto y cada segundo para tener recuerdos con los que sobrevivir durante la soledad. Solemos vernos un fin de semana largo al mes y esto en gran parte se debe a que tenemos los recursos de nuestras familias para hacerlo. Pero no es lo mismo… ya quisiera que terminara su carrera para tomar el cargo de embajador de Inglaterra en Japón. Quisiera que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos y que nada ni nadie molestara nuestra pequeña burbuja personal.

Comienza a acariciarme el pelo y pregunta - ¿en que estas pensando? – lo que mas amaba de él es que al ser tan similares nos conocemos a la perfección. Muchas veces no son necesarias las palabras para entender que le pasa o que siente el otro.

_ En nosotros… que quisiera que podamos estar mas tiempo juntos. Pero ya sé que se nos dará, solo me impaciento. – le dedico una sonrisa sincera y le doy un beso en el cuello.

_ Tú sabes que así será mi amor, nosotros vamos a estar juntos siempre – levanta mi mentón y me da un beso muy dulce – Ahora cambiando de tema…. Me gustaría que me cuentes porque has decidido venir con la pequeña. No me malinterpretes, estoy feliz de verla tanto que me gustaría ir a tomar un helado con ella como en los viejos tiempos para que me actualicé su vida pero bien sabes Tomoyito que puede aparecer tu ya sabes quien. ¿Qué pasaría si ocurriera eso? ¿Lo has pensado?

Por un momento me sentí irresponsable. No me puse a pensar en su totalidad en la magnitud de las consecuencias. Había actuado mas que nada por el impulso de que Eriol conozca a Fye y que Sakura venga a visitar a su mas querido amigo de la secundaria pero…. Es verdad que en cualquier momento podría caer aquella persona y no se bien cual seria la reacción de mi prima. ¿Se pondrá triste? ¿Se desmayara de la impresión? Tal vez no sea la forma pero es hora que lo supere. O si su amor es en verdad tan real y fuerte esto les servirá para darse cuenta que no tienen que perder mas tiempo….

_ Sinceramente no me puse a pensar en que pasaría, quería que conozcas a Fye y sé que en el fondo Sakura quería verte. ¿Le has avisado a él que no venga porque tienes "asuntos personales" que atender? - Esa era la excusa que siempre decía la asistente de Eriol para cancelar sus reuniones durante mi visita.

_ Si… es decir le mande un mail. Lo llame varias veces a su celular pero no atendió en ninguna ocasión. Internamente estoy rezando porque por una vez en su vida lea un mail que le envio. Ahhh amor… esta situación me esta poniendo un poco nervioso. Quiero muchísimo a Sakura, tu sabes que es como la hermana menor que nunca tuve así que si ella saliera lastimada por mi culpa me sentiría una total basura, pero bueno confiemos en que todo saldrá bien – me da un beso en la frente y nos quedamos viendo el paisaje de su balcón mientras cada uno esta perdido en sus pensamientos….

.

.

"_Tengo unos tramites que solucionar por lo que estaré muy ocupado y no podre recibirte. _

_Discúlpame, sé que tenías muchas ganas de que nos veamos, mas ahora por como están los negocios_

_y tu familia, pero así son las cosas. Cuando este liberado te avisare para vernos o te iré a ver a tu casa._

_Cualquier cosa que necesites estoy en la mansión que esta en el campo cerca de Londres. _

_Saludos. Atte: Tu mas querido amigo, Eriol Hiraguizawa" _

Acababa de leer un mail que le había enviado su amigo de la infancia. Solamente lo pudo leer porque la asistente personal de él lo había contactado informándole que era de suma importancia que lo leyera. Era sospechoso ya que por lo general nunca hace este tipo de cosas, por lo general me llama al teléfono. Creo que tendré que ir a ver que es lo que esta sucediendo…. Además seguramente Daidouji se encuentra con él porque es su cumpleaños y por más restricciones que me ponga su noviecito yo la iré a saludar personalmente. Ella, después de todo, siempre me ha ayudado y ha hecho de mi infancia y adolescencia la experiencia más feliz cuando viví en Tomoeda.

De este modo él joven hombre de ojos café marco un número en su celular

_ Necesito un pasaje para Inglaterra, cancela mis reuniones mientras tanto.

Pese a todas las cosas que sucedieron, Daidouji sigue siendo una amiga importante para mí. Me permitió conocer al amor… me ayudo a darme cuenta que estaba enamorado… nada más y nada menos que de su queridísima amiga… Sakura Kinomoto.

.

Notas de la Autora:

Buenooo se que me tarde mucho tiempo pero andaba con un bloqueo importante.

No me venia la inspiración! Pero ahora es todo diferente, ya se que voy a hacer para el 4to.

Espero les guste mi fic y sigan leyéndolo, no voy a decepcionarlos =3

Dejen reviews con sus opiniones, alientos o saludos =)

Muchisiisimas gracias a mi mejor amiga Angie que siempre me apoya con este fic, ella es mi Tommy. La adoro! Siempre me da su opinión de como me esta quedando el fic, hasta edita mis errores. Gracias amiga!

Y le mando un saludo a mi amiga sofia de Mexico que también me ha apoyado mucho con este proyecto. Se ha convertido en una seguidora de esta historia!

Sin nada mas que decirles nos estamos viendo en el 4to capitulo =D

Hasta luegoooo! Kissuuuuu!


	4. Capitulo 4: Lo inevitable

_Disclaimers: Este es un AU que no tiene ninguna relación con Cardcaptor Sakura o sus personajes, más allá del uso de sus nombres, personalidades y aptitudes creados por CLAMP._

"**Tú y yo juntos por siempre"**

By:

**S**aku **S**wan

_**Summary**__: El destino los separó pero los ha vuelto a juntar... ¿lograran un vivieron felices por siempre o serán sólo un recuerdo que perdurará en el tiempo?_

_Hay diez centímetros de silencio__  
__entre tus manos y mis manos__  
__una frontera de palabras no dichas__  
__entre tus labios y mis labios__  
__y algo que brilla así de triste__  
__entre tus ojos y mis ojos […]_

_Fragmento del poema "Soledades" de Mario Benedetti. _

En el capítulo anterior:

__ Sinceramente no me puse a pensar en que pasaría, quería que conozcas a Fye y sé que en el fondo Sakura quería verte. ¿Le has avisado a él que no venga porque tienes "asuntos personales" que atender? - Esa era la excusa que siempre decía la asistente de Eriol para cancelar sus reuniones durante mi visita. _

__ Si… es decir le mande un mail. Lo llame varias veces a su celular pero no atendió en ninguna ocasión. Internamente estoy rezando porque por una vez en su vida lea un mail que le envío. Ahhh amor… esta situación me está poniendo un poco nervioso. Quiero muchísimo a Sakura, tu sabes que es como la hermana menor que nunca tuve así que si ella saliera lastimada por mi culpa me sentiría una total basura, pero bueno confiemos en que todo saldrá bien – me da un beso en la frente y nos quedamos viendo el paisaje de su balcón mientras cada uno está perdido en sus pensamientos…. _

…::::…

***Eriol POV***

_ Sr Hiraguizawa el almuerzo está listo. ¿Prefieren comer aquí o en el jardín invernadero? – entra Christine preguntando.

_ Ya hay mucho sol Eriol, lo mejor será comer bajo la sombra. – comenta mi dulce y amada Tomoyo.

_ Ya la has escuchado Christine, prepáranos el almuerzo en el jardín invernadero. – efectivamente será mejor comer allí porque estoy empezando a sentir mucho calor

Christine se retira y cuando nos levantamos para seguirla entran Fye y Sakura tomados de la mano. Sin duda estéticamente hacen una linda pareja, ambos tienen un amplio sentido de la moda pero me interesaría conocer más a aquel chico. No es por malo pero a veces mi Sakurita puede ser algo manipulable por ser inocente.

_ ¿Y qué les pareció la casa? ¿Pudieron recorrer algo o solo estuvieron en la habitación? – comente con una sonrisa despreocupada. Cierta chica de ojos verdes se sonrojo y miro para otro lado un poco nerviosa. Interesante reacción…

_ Nos encantó tu casa pero de momento nos quedamos desempacando las maletas en la habitación, Sakura tuvo varios problemas para encontrar su ropa – comento divertido provocando una risa en mi novia.

Apostaría lo que sea a que ella fue quien le armo el bolso, siempre que pasa eso a Sakura le cuesta vestirse porque no sabe qué diablos le guardo su prima pero sin dudas hoy no fue así. Estaba hermosa con aquel vestido blanco y con el sombrero verde. Seguramente Tomoyo lo había confeccionado para ella.

_ El almuerzo está servido, vamos a comer en el jardín invernadero. Sígannos! - comento entusiasmada mi novia.

Realmente esta casa es una de mis favoritas, la más especial. Me encanta venir acá con Tomoyo porque es ideal para alejarse del ruido y del estrés de la cuidad. Levantarte cada mañana y escuchar el ruido del viento y los pájaros en vez del despertador horroroso de mi celular y las bocinas de autos debido al tráfico. No es que me queje de mi estilo de vida pero de vez en cuando un poco de paz no le viene mal a nadie. Ciertamente se me hace familia a Tomoeda. Fue un cambio demasiado estresante pasar de un pueblo tranquilo y amable al mundo descarado y acelerado como el de los negocios.

Conviví en Tomoeda hasta los 18 años porque en mi último año de preparatoria mis padres me notificaron que debía estudiar en la universidad de Cambridge en Londres como lo había hecho toda nuestra familia. Ciertamente la fama de la familia Hiraguizawa era la de una familia diplomática que siempre ocupaba el puesto de embajador del país. Era una fama difícil de llevar a cuestas ya que mucho no me interesa ese ambiente pero simplemente quise que mis padres fueran felices y que no hubiera disturbios en la familia.

Como lo que toda decisión implica, tuve que resignar algo y ese algo fue mi relación con Tomoyo. Me costó muchísimo, fue la primer chica que me enamoró y somos tan parecidos. Es la mujer de mis sueños y no sabía cómo decírselo hasta pensé que ella seguramente me dejaría, porque seamos sinceros iba a ser complicado mantener una relación a distancia, pero como siempre ella me sorprendió….

..:: FLASHBACK ::…

_La había invitado a una cita en la torre de Tokio a la noche. Yo sabía que a ella le encantaba ese lugar de noche por lo que reserve una mesa al lado de la ventana para comer su comida favorita y admirar el paisaje. Estaba hermosa, su pelo negro lleno de bucles que le caían por los hombros desnudos ya que se había puesto un hermoso vestido azul oscuro tipo strapples. No me fue fácil ignorar a los imbéciles que la desnudaban con la mirada pero recordé que ella es solamente mía… por ahora. Sabía que tenía que decírselo hoy, que no tenía que pasar de esta noche. _

_Terminamos de comer y fuimos tomados de la mano hasta la orilla de las ventanas para ver las luces de la cuidad y las estrellas. Comenzó a sonar una hermosa melodía en el piano y nos pusimos a bailar lentamente, abrazados, uno cerca del otro. Me sentía muy inseguro con la situación, no quería perderla. De pronto su voz me saco de mis pensamientos:_

__ Eriol, amor, ¿podes decirme que te preocupa? – nos separamos y ella me acaricio una mejilla mientras me sonreía. Fui un ingenuo al pretender que ella no se daría cuenta de que algo me pasaba. _

_Se lo diré… es el momento. Pose una mano sobre la suya, la mire a los ojos y comencé a hablarle de mi situación. _

__ Veras… mis padres hablaron conmigo. Tengo que volver a Inglaterra. – sus ojos se hicieron grandes, estaba sorprendida. _

__ ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – me pregunto con una voz apenas audible_

__ Indefinido… tengo que ir a estudiar Relaciones Internacionales en la Universidad de Cambridge. _

_Me soltó y se me quedo mirando fijamente. Sus ojos estaban llorosos lo cual me partía el corazón. De repente se me acerco y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y me abrazo por el cuello. La abrace con todas mis fuerzas, ella era lo único que me mantenía en pie en estos momentos, le acaricie el pelo y le murmure que la amaba. Suspiro profundamente y se soltó de mi abrazo y se fue a sentar a un sillón. La seguí y me arrodille frente a ella, sentía que se me iba la vida pero se lo quería preguntar igual. _

__ ¿Quieres seguir conmigo pese a la distancia? Eres la única persona que voy a amar en toda mi vida y no puedo vivir sin ti. – tome mi cabeza entre mis manos mirando el suelo esperando su respuesta. _

_Sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cara y me dijo: _

__ Sera difícil… pero no puedo estar sin ti Eriol. No quiero estar con nadie más en el mundo que contigo… Intentémoslo. – Me dijo con una media sonrisa y con los ojos llorosos. La amaba con todo mi corazón… era única. Aun arrodillado la abrace por la cintura apoyando mi rostro en su vientre mientras ella también me abrazaba y acariciaba el pelo… _

..:: Fin del FLASHBACK ::..

…::::::::::::::::…

***Fye POV***

_ Christine, let me help you please – escuche como Sakura le decía a la sirvienta de Eriol mientras ponía los cubiertos para el almuerzo. Pese a que Sakura siempre vino de una familia de dinero, nunca se le había subido a la cabeza. Era muy humilde con todos y es por eso que cautivaba a todos, entre otras virtudes.

_ Thank you Miss Kinomoto – le respondió la señora de unos 36 años – Es usted muy amable pero es mi deber atenderlos, lo cual es un placer para mí porque son los invitados especiales de mi señor. Y siéntase libre de hablarme en japonés, lo sé a la perfección – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Mi novia volvió a sentarse en su lugar un poco apenada pero enseguida le tome la mano y le dije al oído – Eres muy amable querida Sakura. – pude notar un leve sonrojo debajo de sus casi invisibles pecas y me sonrió. Me senté a su lado pasando un brazo por detrás de su silla.

Ciertamente el lugar que Tommy nos eligió para almorzar era realmente precioso. Era como una gran cajita de cristal que en su interior tenia flores de todos los colores. Rosas, cerezos, orquídeas, jazmines. Realmente el olor de este lugar es muy embriagante pero no por ello menos confortable. En medio de este gran espacio floral había una mesa redonda hecha de mármol blanco con detalles pintados en dorado. Las sillas eran de un estilo antiguo, tapizadas con gamuza dorada y pintada de blanco. Era imposible no emocionarse en este lugar, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas y mi Sakura estaba maravillada. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, los cuales brillaban y trataban de mirar cada detalle del lugar.

_ Que vamos a almorzar? – pregunto Sakura

_ Quiero que pruebes algo típico de acá, comenzaremos con un plato de fish and chips y después comeremos Sunday toast – sonrió orgulloso Eriol mientras Christine llegaba con una mesita con 4 porciones de fish and chips.

_ Wow, esto se ve delicioso. De que esta hecho Sra Christine? – le pregunte a la sirvienta, pese a ser europeo nunca probé tales platos

_ Sr Flowright, son patatas fritas servidas con pescado rebozado – me comentaba mientras depositaba bols con diversas ensaladas – en cuanto al Sunday Toast consiste en carne asada, que puede ser de pollo o ternera el día de hoy, acompañada con patatas asadas, puré de patatas, yorkshire pudding, verduras y gravy.

_ Parece que vamos a tener que dejar algo de espacio para el famoso Sunday Toast no, Sakurita? – ella miraba atentamente la comida y antes de que se fuera Christine le pregunto sus propias dudas

_ Disculpe Christine que son Yorkshire Pudding y Gravy? – le pregunto curiosa

_ Miss Kinomoto – le respondió con una sonrisa – Yorkshire Pudding es una masa horneada a base de huevos, harina y leche y Gravy es una salsa que puede ser de vegetales o de carne.

_ Se oye delicioso, muchas gracias por servirnos – le dio una sonrisa amable y Christine se retiró después de hacer una reverencia.

Una vez estuvo todo en la mesa todos comenzamos a comer. Vi como mi dulce novia exclamaba un "delicioso" cuando comenzó a degustar el fish and chips. Ella adora las papas fritas. Tras terminar el primer plato hicimos una pausa para charlar mientras nos traían platos nuevos. Comenzamos a charlar cosas varias, de donde era, que estudiaba y un par de cosas más. Lo estábamos pasando realmente bien.

_ Así que estas terminando la carrera de chef profesional? – me pregunto Eriol. Empezó el interrogatorio pensé con una sonrisa en la mente. Sabía lo importante que era Sakura para el así que estaba tratando de sacar más información sobre mí.

_ Si, así es. Al mismo tiempo estoy trabajando en hacer mi propio negocio: una cadena de restaurantes tal como lo ha hecho mi padre. Gracias a él tuve la oportunidad de estudiar y aplicar los conocimientos de mis estudios. A mis 18 años comencé a estudiar la carrera de administración de restaurantes. En esos tiempos, mi padre abrió una cafetería en el centro de Tomoeda llamada "Kiyoshi" y me nombro encargado para que aprendiera de primera mano sobre la industria. Luego a mis 22 años me gradué y empecé a estudiar para ser chef profesional porque es algo que siempre me gusto.

_ Wow, eres realmente bastante emprendedor e inteligente – comento impresionado, lo cual me hizo sentir orgulloso debo admitir – Sakurita espero que no engordes mucho! Ser novia de un chef… el sueño de toda chica – estallo en carcajadas al igual que Tomoyo mientras que la aludida se sonrojaba enormemente y se ofendía silenciosamente con un puchero. Tiene reacciones tan infantiles cuando esta avergonzada o molesta pero aquello la hace más tierna e irresistible.

_ De ninguna manera haría reventar a mi hermosa novia, además ella también cocina rico sin ser chef y eso es genial! – me reí un poco, ella me hace sentir todo un adolescente. Nunca había estado así con una mujer pero ella provoca en mi estas cosas… defenderla, cuidarla, protegerla y quererla.

_ Ay los tortolitos! Chuuu chuuuu – Tommy como siempre haciéndola avergonzar aún más. Ella disfruta haciéndolo pero no lo hace con malas intenciones. Para ella Sakura es la hermana que nunca tuvo y la ama como si fuera tal.

_ Basta todos! Déjenme en paz – pedía mi chica de ojos verdes. Todos nos empezamos a reír pero yo sabía que si seguíamos se enojaría de verdad.

_ Ok Ok… cambiemos de tema. – propuse tratando de aguantarme una carcajada.

***Sakura POV* **

En serio ya me estaba enojando. Sé que ellos aman avergonzarme y sonrojarme pero basta. Sentí la mano de Fye masajeándome la nuca para relajarme un poco y funcionaba, él siempre me hacía sentir tranquila. Aparecieron otros sirvientes que no había visto y se llevaron los platos que habíamos usado para que vuelva Christine con su carrito a servirnos Sunday Toast. Yo me pedí la porción más chiquita de carne, realmente quería llegar al postre! Y ya estaba llegando a mis límites. Probé el Yorshire Pudding y era tan delicioso que me prometí que luego buscaría la receta para aprender a hacerlos. Me pedí gravy de carne y lo unte sobre el puré de papas. Dios! Termine mi porción rápidamente, me había encantado! Me volví a pedir más puré y esta vez decidí no comerlo todo y probar la carne. Sinceramente no soy muy fanática de ella pero bueno… como una vez cada tanto para estar saludable. Termine mi plato y puedo decir que me encanto la comida inglesa. Espero Fye me enseñe a hacer esta comida!

_ Todo muy delicioso! que habrá de postre? – la verdad estaba llenísima pero el postre no se rechaza nunca.

_ Budín de naranja con té saborizado que quieran – me respondió Christine cuando paso al lado mío. Fye y yo nos miramos y nos reímos de una broma privada.

_ Así que… hay algo que me tiene intrigado. ¿Cómo se conocieron? – pregunto Eriol y no pude evitar volverme a reír un poquito.

_ Por pulgas – la cara de mis dos mejores amigos era épica. Me olvide que no le conté a Tomoyo todos los detalles de cómo encontré a Fye ese día de locos.

..:: FLASHBACK ::…

_Tomoyo y Eriol habían venido a mi casa para almorzar. Tras el postre anunciaron que debían irse para hacer unos trámites en sus respectivas empresas. _

__ Sakura, podrías hacerme un favor? – Me pregunto Touya- tenía que entregar un sobre a un amigo que está trabajando en un restaurant nuevo en el centro de Tomoeda. Me llamaron hace un rato del trabajo y tengo que ir a ayudar al catering de un evento. ¿Podrías entregarlo por mí? – Mmm… lo pensaba y pensaba hasta que mi hermano dijo las palabras mágicas – y te hago postre de chocolate. _

__ Bueno está bien. Dame la dirección así viajo en el colectivo con Tommy y Eriol._

_Busque un abrigo, mi mochila y el paraguas que me había dado aquel chico en el parque pingüino. Siempre que salía lo llevaba por si me lo cruzaba._

_En la esquena de mi casa pasaba un colectivo que me dejaba en 20mins en el centro. El mismo dejaba en 40mins a mis amigos en las sedes principales de sus empresas familiares por lo que me bajaba primera. _

_Guarde el sobre y nos fuimos. Hace mucho que no salía de mi casa, un mes calculo. Mire el recorrido como si fuera todo nuevo, había un poco de viento y me percate de unas feas nubes grises. Iba a llover pensé con pesadez. Aquel extraño y su paraguas iban a volver a salvarme de la lluvia de nuevo. Cuando aviste el centro de Tomoeda me despedí de mis amigos y baje. No me di cuenta en el momento pero me había bajado unas cuantas paradas antes, así que tuve la oportunidad de pasear un poco. Me compre un helado de chocolate y frutilla._

Lo siguiente que paso fue muy cómico. A una ancianita se le escapo su perro y este corría libremente arrastrando su cuerda. Pasó rápidamente a mi lado y comencé a perseguirlo por la peatonal de Tomoeda con mi helado derritiéndose en mi mano. 

__ Ven aquí perrito! – le silbaba para llamarlo – perrito estás haciendo preocupar a tu dueña! Quieto! – en cuanto le grito esas palabras lo hizo por el suficientemente tiempo para que yo tome su cuerda, pero no lo hice fuerte y me termino arrastrando. Apenas podía caminar de lo inestable que era mi agarre a la cuerda. _

__ Pulgas! – escuche el grito de su dueña desde atrás y este freno en seco haciendo que yo siguiera unos pasos más de largo hasta que choque con alguien._

Me sujeto fuertemente hasta que estuvo seguro de que había recuperado el equilibrio. Fui despegando mi rostro del pecho de aquella persona, era un hombre. Lo supe por su perfume, el cual me gustó mucho. Lo primero que vi fue una camisa blanca embarrada con mi frutilla y chocolate. Me sentía toda pegajosa y la cara fría, en ese momento me percaté de que yo también estaba embarrada de helado. Lo segundo que vi fue un par de ojos celestes que me veían divertidos. Me sonroje hasta la coronilla por semejante papelón.

__ Lo siento mucho! – le comente apenada. Pobre hombre… fue víctima de mi torpeza y encima por su forma de vestir parece que iba a trabajar. – Lo siento! Lo ensucie completamente. Permítame pagarle la tintorería por su traje y la camisa… - puso un dedo sobre mis labios haciéndome callar y aguantándose una risa me limpio el rostro con un pañuelo._

__ Primero entrégale el perro loco a la ancianita y hablamos – que linda voz tenia... Me hacía sentir tranquila. _

__ Pulgas! Voy a matarte, no tengo edad para estos juegos tuyos de correr por la cuidad! – El perrito se tiro boca arriba en el piso moviendo la cola – Como me compras… sabes que no resisto a ese truco. – Se agacho y le rasco la pancita con una sonrisa – muchas gracias jovencita y siento mucho ocasionarte problemas. Te regalo este budín de naranja casero. Por favor, acéptalo o me sentiré mal. _

_Mire al hombre el cual con una sonrisa divertida me animaba a aceptarlo. _

__ De acuerdo, lo aceptare. Muchas gracias – en secreto estaba entusiasmada porque adoro el budín de naranja. Me lo regalo y se fue con el perrito. Lo guarde en mi mochila y enfrente al hombre que me seguía esperando. _

__ Mi nombre es Fye Flowright, te propongo lo siguiente. Acompáñame a mi cafetería. Te limpias, me limpio y te perdono si me convidas una rodaja de tu budín ya que casualmente me encanta – me dijo con una sonrisa radiante y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. – Además esta lloviznando y no tengo paraguas. _

_Un paraguas…. _ Yo ehh tengo uno, no es mío estaba buscando la forma de devolvérselo a su dueño pero no creo que le importe si vuelvo a usarlo... Así que está bien si vamos – le sonreí con agradecimiento. _

_Así que tenía una cafetería? Parecía demasiado joven para eso. El cielo se tornó oscuro y una helada brisa comenzó a correr. La lluvia estaba cerca y yo no estaba vestida adecuadamente con un short de jean, una remera blanca, camisa escocesa roja y borcegos rojos. Encima me sentía tan pegajosa que me daba pena ensuciar el buzo canguro azul marino que tenía en la mochila. Me lo había regalado Eriol hace poco y no quería ensuciarlo así que me aguante el fresco._

__ Estamos a unas 6 cuadras pero toma – me paso su chaqueta por los hombros. Esta fresco, espero lleguemos antes de que llueva. _

_Era muy caballero – gracias pero no quiero ensuciarte más… _

__ No pasa nada, la ropa esta para ensuciar no? – me dijo con una risa, era tan refrescante. Se parecía un poco a Eriol pero más burlón. _

_De pronto algo frío se deslizo por mi cabeza y el cielo se llenó de luz, lo que me faltaba! Una tormenta eléctrica. A toda velocidad busque en mi mochila el paraguas portátil escoses azul y blanco y lo abrí para protegernos de la lluvia. El extraño… quiero decir, el señor Flowright estaba con los ojos grandes, como sorprendido. Me tomo de la mano y me dirigió las 4 cuadras restantes hasta una hermosa y acogedora cafetería. Se notaba que aún no había abierto ya que las ventanas estaban tapadas y las luces apagadas. _

_Mientras nos resguardábamos de la lluvia en el techo de la cafetería el señor Flowright se veía inquieto como si tuviera que decirme algo. _

__Estas bien? – le pregunto con cortesía. _

__ Cuál es tu nombre? – me responde_

__ Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Por?_

__ Bueno, querida Sakura, que hay si te digo que estoy completamente seguro de que el dueño de ese paraguas no se molestó ni un poquito porque lo hayas vuelto a usar? _

_Mi cara habrá sido un poema. ¿A qué se referirá? _

__ Como puedes tu saber eso? – me sentía confundida_

__ Bueno es que ese es mi paraguas. Tú eras la que estaba aquel día de lluvia sentada en el parque pingüino, verdad? _

_Shock completo! Este joven fue aquella alma bondadosa que se preocupó de una total extraña en un día de lluvia. Estaba sorprendida y con la boca abierta. _

__ Si si si… era yo. Muchas gracias por ayudarme ese día! Y Disculpe por ensuciarlo y volver a usarle su paraguas! – le hice una reverencia pidiéndole disculpas. Me sentía apenada y nerviosa. Dios, trágame tierra! _

_Su risa suave retumbo en mis oídos y su mano levanto mi barbilla. _

__ Sonríe, todas las chicas son más lindas con una sonrisa en su rostro. No hay ningún problema por lo que no te sientas apenada. Y déjame decirte una cosa… deja de tratarme de usted. Solo tengo 20 años, tan viejo no soy – me dijo con otra risa y esta vez me contagio a mí. – mucho mejor. Así que porque no entramos a la cafetería? Ya casi es la hora de cerrar pero puedo invitarte un té y una toalla para secarte. _

_Lo medite. No soy aceptar invitaciones de extraños, pero algo en el fondo me decía que estaba segura. _

__ Está bien, no me parece nada mal. _

_Y así comenzó nuestra amistad. _

..:: FIN DEL FLASHBACK ::…

_ Guau, la verdad suena como una comedia_ Guau, la verdad suena como una comedia – dice Eriol mientras se limpia una lagrima de tanta risa.

Hasta pude ver una sonrisa en Christine cuando finalice mi historia. Ella estaba levantando las tazas y platos del postre.

_ Bueno señoritas, si no les molesta quiero ir a dar una vuelta con esta linda chica – se levanta y abraza a Tomoyo por detrás. – cualquier cosa que necesiten, transporte, comida etc. se la piden a Christine. Pórtense bien ¿sí? –Nos dice guiñando un ojo – te espero afuera hermosa. – le da un beso a mi prima y se van.

Ojala algún día tenga una relación tan fuerte como la que tienen ellos. Pese al tiempo y distancia siguen tan enamorados como en la secundaria.

_ Así que niños… ¿Qué harán ustedes? – nos preguntó Tommy.

_ Yo sinceramente estoy cansada, debe ser el jet lag o la noche desvelada haciendo las maletas. Preferiría acostarme a dormir si no te molesta Fye. – odio el jet lag y si a eso se le suma el cansancio que tengo porque el jueves no dormí casi nada. Sí, me espera una linda y larga siesta. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Tomoyo y quiero estar bien para disfrutar al máximo.

_ No es molestia querida Sakurita, creo que voy a aprovechar a ir a ver uno de los restaurants de mis padres para ver al chef y consultarle unas cosillas para el nuevo menú de Kiyoshi. Estoy segura que dormirás hasta entrada la noche, así que para esa hora vuelvo. – nunca hable con Fye sobre los negocios de sus padres. Sé que tienen una cadena importante de restaurants a su nombre y también algunos hoteles. Pero no se cuál es la magnitud de su poder. Si le parece bien creo que también podría ver a sus padres. Los vi una vez cuando estuvieron de visitas y son muy buenas personas.

_ A que restaurant iras? – tengo curiosidad. Conozco de restaurants por las infinitas cenas a las que he ido con mis padres en sus negocios.

_ Le Meurice, está en Paris. – me responde como si nada.

La expresión de Tomoyo es de sorpresa.

_ Le Meurice? En el que está el chef Alain Ducasse? El mismo Le Meurice que esta rankeado como el segundo mejor restaurant del mundo? – lo interroga totalmente pasmada.

_ Ehmm si querida Tommy. Ahora si me disculpan son casi las 4 de la tarde y quisiera volver temprano. Las veo luego, me voy a ir a avisarle a Christine que necesito un auto hasta la estación – se acerca, toma mi rostro con ambas manos y me da un dulce y tierno beso. – cuídate mucho y descansa ¿sí?

_ ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe a la estación? – le pregunto tomándolo de las manos.

_ Si, seguro. Se nota lo cansada que estas, te acompaño a la habitación así tomo me maletín y me voy. – acerca mis manos a sus labios y me besa los nudillos.

_ A qué hora regresaran Tommy? – le pregunto antes de retirarme.

_ Alrededor de la de la noche para cenar. Nosotros te despertamos si seguís dormida. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa háblale a Christine o mándame un SMS. Besitos tortolitos! Mi novio me espera – y se va como volando en una nube. Esta tan radiante y bonita. Las cosas que hace el amor…

Bostezo y Fye me alza en sus brazos.

_ Que haces? – le pregunto un poco avergonzada.

_ Llevando a mi chica a que duerma. Con lo torpe que sos capaz de caerte de las escaleras o doblarte un pie. No me quiero ir preocupado y además me hace sentir como si fuera un príncipe azul – me dice con una cara cómica y no puedo evitar reírme un poco. Recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro y dejo que me lleve.

Caí en la inconciencia rápidamente, solo recuerdo sentir la mullida cama debajo de mí, un beso en la sien y un "nos vemos pronto mi dulce Sakura, ahora duerme" y con esas palabras definitivamente me deje guiar por los brazos de Morfeo.

¿Dónde estoy? Es lo primero que me pregunto… esta todo oscuro salvo por un foco de luz que proviene desde arriba e ilumina el centro de este espacio. Me levanto del piso a cuadros blanco y negro y miro a mis alrededores. No hay nada ni nadie, ni siquiera un sonido. De repente se comienzan a iluminar unos escalones azul fluo que giran en forma de caracol hacia arriba. Tal vez la salida este arriba por lo que con mucho vértigo comienzo a subirlos lenta y cautelosamente.

De repente comienzan a llover unas esferas brillosas que se estrellan en el piso ruidosamente y el piso comienza a derrumbarse, así como los escalones van desapareciendo uno a uno desde abajo para arriba. Comienzo a correr tratando de llegar aún más rápido a la salida.

"_Sakura" _

Escucho la voz de un hombre pronunciando mi nombre con pena y tristeza.

"_Sakura, mi hermosa y única Sakura" _

¿Quién es?... la siento vagamente familiar. El sonido de esa voz proviene desde lo más alto de los escalones… así que en medio del caos comienzo a tratar de avanzar más rápido. Quiero saber quién es!

"_No has cambiado nada… pero supongo es mejor así. Aun no es el momento de encontrarnos… Sé que en algún momento nos volveremos a ver"_

No! Quiero saber quién eres!

Angustia… es lo que empiezo a sentir en el pecho. Duele… Sigo avanzando de a 3 escalones pero es como si no avanzara nunca! Es tan frustrante!

Súbitamente un recuerdo me inunda la mente y dejo de correr…

"_Me quede en silencio mirándolo y derramando lágrimas. No sabía que decirle a eso. Me siento muy herida… Ya no me ama… _

__ En fin Sakura, me tengo que ir. Esta noche me vuelvo a vivir a Hong Kong ya que he finalizado mis estudios aquí. Iré a una buena universidad allá. Adiós… - y así me dio la espalda y se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta desaparecer de mi vista._

_Mientras él iba bajando las escaleras y la lluvia no aminoraba, me acerqué al borde de la misma para ver como la persona que creía era el amor de mi vida, escapaba de mi vista y… vida." _

Shaoran….

Cuando intento volver la marcha para salir de este bendito lugar siento que comienzo a caer a la oscuridad. Mi rostro se llena de lágrimas porque he descubierto la identidad de aquella persona… pese a todo el dolor que me ha provocado no sé si estoy lista para volver a verlo.

Mientras caigo al vacío miro hacia arriba, esta todo iluminado.

"_Adiós" _

No! Trato de gritar, de salvarme pero no puedo y las lágrimas siguen cayendo. Cierro los ojos y me dejo inundar por esta sensación tan agridulce…

Me despierto totalmente agitada en la habitación de la casa de Eriol. ¿Qué demonios ha sido ese sueño? Esta todo oscuro y prendo la luz del velador, trato de reflexionar sobre el sueño.

Sin entender nada aun me dirijo hacia el baño para hacerme un autodiagnóstico: me falta el aire, estoy toda sudada y me tiemblan levemente las manos. Me siento ansiosa y como con miedo en el pecho. Necesito a Tomoyo… esto no me ha pasado hace muchos años.

Me remojo la cara y abandono la habitación.

***Shaoran POV* **

Sinceramente ha sido toda una sorpresa. Entrar en la mansión de Eriol y que el mismo me reciba todo nervioso lo cual es demasiado inusual teniendo en cuenta su carácter.

_ Shaoran… ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no vinieras – me murmura pálido y todo nervioso.

_ ¿Qué te sucede? Quieras o no, no me impedirás saludar a una estimada amiga por su cumpleaños. Sé que es un poco tarde, son las 8:15 de la noche pero tenía unos negocios cerca y me desvié. – estoy molesto. Él nunca se ha comportado así conmigo.

Se pasa las manos por la cabeza, inspira hondo y me mira.

_ Sakura está aquí… ¿entiendes lo que significa? Creo que está dormida aun… pero no quiero que te vea… por su bien. Espero lo entiendas… mañana podemos ir a verte con Tomoyo una escapada para que la saludes y…

_ Espera un momento – lo interrumpo tratando de digerir la información – Sakura está aquí… me gustaría verla pero coincido que no es lo más conveniente… quiero decir no me gustaría que se enterase que aún estamos en contacto. Seguro se sentiría traicionada por ustedes y con respecto a mí no sé qué postura tomara ella. Te entiendo… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

_ Dime

_ ¿Puedo verla? Sé que tiene el sueño profundo, no hare un solo ruido. Solo quiero ver como esta después de tanto tiempo. – solo he visto un par de fotos pero ha sido de años atrás. Pese a que tengo contacto con Eriol y Tomoyo ellos nunca han querido informarme sobre Sakura.

Se me queda mirando con la indecisión corriéndole por la cara…

_ Tomoyo me matara – suspira – ve… está en la habitación de invitados. 5 minutos, no más. ¿Entendido? Te espero aquí…

Le palmeo el hombro y corro por las escaleras hacia arriba. Están todas alfombradas así que por suerte no resuenan mis acelerados pasos. Entro en la habitación y la veo.

Wow… me quedo sin palabras. Ella se ha vuelto toda una mujer pero pese a ello sigo viendo su toque infantil. Esta acostada sobre su lado derecho abrazando una almohada. La luz de la luna baña cada una de sus curvas, es como si estuviera cubierta por un halo.

Siento una increíble mezcla de sentimientos. Quiero despertarla y abrazarla y por otro lado tengo miedo y quiero salir corriendo.

Me siento en cuclillas al lado de la cama, observándola. Lo que más me llama la atención es su pelo, siempre fue suave y ahora me llevo la sorpresa de que lo tiene largo. Me atrevo a tocárselo y le rozo una mejilla, ella suspira ante el toque.

_ Sakura… - digo susurrando, con devoción. – Sakura… mi hermosa y única Sakura

Y es la pura verdad… fue mi primer todo y nunca la he olvidado. Sí, he seguido con mi vida pero nunca tuve el valor de volver a verla.

_No has cambiado nada… pero supongo es mejor así. Aun no es el momento de encontrarnos… Sé que en algún momento nos volveremos a ver – le susurro mientras le acaricio la mejilla. Me levanto y la veo por última vez, se encuentra un poco inquieta entre sueños y tiene un perlado sudor en la frente. Le debo avisar a Eriol… Me acerco y le deposito un beso en su cabello. – Adiós.

Me despido y abandono la habitación con sumo cuidado.

Al bajar las escaleras puedo ver discutir a Eriol y Tomoyo en voz baja.

_ ¿Tú que haces aquí? Te aprecio mucho pero si Eriol te dijo que no vinieses es por algo… no quiero que le pase nada a Sakura. Ya no es la chica fuerte de antes, es más frágil. No quiero que te vea. – comenta angustiada Tomoyo.

_ Tranquila, sé que debí hacer mas caso. Ya me voy, podemos arreglar para vernos mañana una escapada… - Me quedo callado porque ambos miran sobre mi hombro en dirección a las escaleras. Siento un gran escalofrió por la espalda y lentamente me doy la vuelta… Imagino quien debe estar por su cara de terror.

Un par de ojos verdes totalmente perturbados me miran fijamente. Esta parada con un hermoso vestido largo blanco de algodón de corte princesa y un cárdigan verde colgándole sobre los hombros. Ahora con toda la luz puedo decir con todas las letras que se ha convertido en un hermoso ser. Saliendo de mi ensoñación veo que se abraza por los hombros y comienza a temblar…

_ Shaoran… - fue todo lo que dijo antes de desmayarse y caerse por las escaleras.

Silencio fue lo que lleno toda la habitación por unos momentos mientras ella caía.

Saliendo de mi entumecimiento por el pánico, escuchaba los gritos histéricos de Tomoyo y visualice a Eriol corriendo a intentar salvarla. Pero fue tarde, termino en el final de las escaleras y su cabeza sangraba.

El pánico me invadió… Oh por dios….

_ SAKURA! – grite a todo pulmón y corriendo hacia ella. La tome entre mis brazos con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y comencé a dar plegarias por primera vez… que este bien por todos los dioses…

Notas:

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!

Me dieron muchísimo ánimo para terminar la historia.

Este año me quiero poner más las pilas con mi fic, tengo toda la historia armada en mi cabeza.

Solo debo hacer los capítulos pero este año ha sido tan complicado que no he tenido tiempo para dejarme liberar mediante la escritura. Se me había cortado la inspiración, pero gracias a ustedes y su apoyo he vuelto a escribir.

Espero les guste y espero sus reviews para seguir! :D

Feliz año nuevo para todos! Les deseo éxitos y lo mejor para este 2014!


End file.
